


The Fire Within

by Herbal_Witch



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Season/Series 02, not true to character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbal_Witch/pseuds/Herbal_Witch
Summary: Turned into a demon against his will, Ciel realizes he has to either give up his pride or give up his butler. The one that had been by his side for years, the only one he could trust, the one that seemed to hate him now...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been beating and scratching in my brain, demanding to get out. I hope you enjoy the second chapter will be out in a few days.
> 
> ~love to all~

The Fire Within: Chapter One  
Ciel stared out the window of the carriage as they left the Phantomhive manor for the final time. He held back a sigh as he thought of those he had to leave behind. They all thought him dead now. Which wasn't particularly a lie, the Earl of Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog was indeed dead. He had died when a petty, selfish boy and his two demons tore his soul, his humanity away. 

He did have to admit that shedding those titles was a relief. He no longer had to obey the rules of society. His leash from the crown was severed. No longer was he tired to the insane, corrupt Queen.  
He was also quite relieved that he no longer had to keep up the charade of being betrothed. As much as he cared for Elizabeth, his love for her was of friendship not romance. 

He understood the difference. He has felt and still feels romantic love, it burned in him, whether human or demon. He felt the same way. It ached inside him, a bleeding wound that refused to heal. It had been that was since he awoke under the water, watching as the one being, he loved most in this world, tried to rip his soul from his chest. 

"Sebastian." He said softly, keeping his eyes on the rolling hills outside. He had to do something. Sebastian had been so cold and completely detached since yesterday, Ciel thought. Since he found me floating in the water. Since my opened my red eyes. I cannot stand his angry silence or the barely concealed hatred I can now see in his eyes. I have to do something to try and salvage the bond they had formed, or I need to let him go. 

"Young master?" 

Ciel flinched at the cold tone that was so full of anger and contempt. He took a deep breath and for the first time in his young life he pushed aside his pride. "I am voiding the order that I gave to you in that maze. You cannot consume my soul any longer. This violates the contract. You may leave, if that is your wish." Ciel glanced at his love, expecting to see satisfaction on his face. He was surprised and quite confused when instead he saw Sebastian's red eyes widened with panic and… is that fear?

Sebastian felt his heart stutter at his little master’s words. And he was beginning to think it was still the little master he knew. Leave him? The demon butler thought, like hell. "Young master," Sebastian started, then repeated it louder as Ceil clutched his stomach, crying out in pain.

Ciel gasped as the pain radiated from the center of his stomach outwards. The pain turned into a strange ripple of sensation across his skin. He turned fearful eyes on his demon.

Sebastian was instantly on his knees in front of his master, his hand cupping Ciel's down turned face. Flames as blue as Ciel's eye appeared, licking over every inch of Ciel's body. The flames were cool, not hurting Sebastian or setting fire to anything around him. Ciel's moan turned into a yip as the flames rose. Sebastian watched as Ciel disappeared into the flames.  
The flames vanished, revealing the most beautiful vision Sebastian had ever seen. The Kitsune in front of him was pure white, the tips of his nine tails were blue and violet. Those colors had become his favorite in recent years as they are the same color of his master’s eyes.

"This is your animal form, young master." Sebastian told him, running a hand over the trembling fur. "Demons have three forms, our true demon form, our animal form and our human form. Fledgling demons cannot change forms for at least a year, for you to be able to change after only a day, is quite remarkable." He ran his thumb under Ciel's violet eye, smiling softly as the little fox leaned into the touch. “You are the most marvelous creature I have ever laid my eyes upon. Kitsune demons have only been spoken of in demon lore but it is said Kitsune to be extremely powerful. Second only to Lucifer and his bloodline.” Awe evident in his voice as he gazed down at the little fox.

Ciel looked down seeing small white paws as he listened to Sebastian’s explanation. He knew Kitsune meant fox in Japanese and remembered the stories that Tanaka had told him when he was little about the clever and mischievous animals. There were two types of Kitsunes, the red foxes that were little furry trouble makers and the celestial ones who at the age of 1000 turned either white or black and could have up to nine tails. They were wise and kind. He looked behind himself and counting the sleek colored tips. Nine, he had nine tails. He was a fox. He turned back taking a trembling step closer to Sebastian, pushing his nose into the older demon’s neck, breathing the scent of Sebastian.

Sebastian gently gather him to his chest. "To return to your human form, you must picture yourself as you look as a human. Your power will take it from there."

Blue flames lept again, leaving Ciel in human form in Sebastian's arms. Ciel’s arms wrapped around Sebastian’s, his face still tucked into the older demon’s neck. 

"Very good, young master." Sebastian praised with a sincere smile. 

Ciel sat back looking into those deep red eyes. "I meant what I said. If you want to leave me, I will not force you to remain. I know you hate me now." He couldn’t look at him any longer, afraid to see that he was correct. He tried to move back into his own seat, but Sebastian's hands grabbed his hips as he went to pull away. Quite effectively stopping his movements. Ciel's eyes flew back up to look into Sebastian’s.

"I do not hate you, I do not believe I am capable of that." Sebastian admitted, his eyes bleak at the thought of Ciel thinking that Sebastian could ever hate him.

"Then why? Why are you acting as you do? You… You shoved your hand inside my chest." Ciel’s voice wavered at the last words. He looked away, his usual expressionless mask falling away. 

"I panicked. I saw your eyes open, the demon red. Everything we had done, had been, changed in a blink of an eye. I had to know." Sebastian told him. His chest constricted at the pain on his young master’s face, especially knowing he was the cause. "I am sorry I have acted cold towards you. Until now, I thought you were gone from me even though you were in front of me. I thought all that made you, you had been taken from me when you were made into a demon. You spoke differently, coldly. I responded to that." 

"I was responding to your tone. I didn't want you to see how much your hatred towards me hurt me." Ciel admitted quietly. "How much my heart was breaking with each look of contempt." His voice broke on the last word. 

Those words broke Sebastian’s heart. "Oh Ciel." The older demon breathed, the use of his name on his butler's lips causing a shiver down his spine. "I see now that you are still the little master that had stolen this jaded demons’ heart. I am very glad I was wrong. So very, very glad." 

Ciel's eyes widened at the admission before his face up in the brightest smile Sebastian had ever seen on his master's face. Pride washed through him, making him feel ten feet tall that he was able to put that smile there. "I love you as well, my devilish butler." 

Sebastian's eyes flared happiness shinning in the red depths. Then those eyes widened as he realized something about his master. He looked to be about twenty years old. His features have thinned out, taking away the childish features he’d had only five minutes ago. He had also gained 8 inches in height by Sebastian’s estimate. He still held a slightly feminine build but with toned muscles. He was beyond beautiful. Sebastian was grateful for this fast aging. As much as he loves Ciel, he would have had to wait until he was at the very least 18 so that his body would be able to handle Sebastian’s. Luckily, he no longer had to worry about that.

He leaned forward capturing Ciel's lips with his own. Kissing him slowly then deeply as he heard Ciel's moan answering with his own as Ciel opened his mouth letting Sebastian inside. Both moaned as Sebastian brought Ciel close, their hard cocks lining up together. Sebastian stood up, intending to sit sideways in his seat with his little love in his lap when the carriage stopped. Only his demon reflexes keeping them upright. 

Ciel groaned in frustration as he let his legs slide down to the floor. "What the hell is happening? We shouldn't be stopped yet."

"Let me check, my love. We will deal with this and continue what we were doing." Sebastian told him. Leaning down slightly to lay a quick kiss on his lips before stepping to the door. It burst open before his hand reached the knob, revealing Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnian and Tanaka.

"What are you lot doing?" Ciel asked the four servants they had just left behind, baffled they had chased them down.

"Young master, please don't leave us behind. We know what you both are, but we don't care. We are family." Finny said, conviction strong in his young voice. 

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other. " You do?" They asked in unison.

"Yes, we received a letter from a lady named Hannah that explained what happened to you, yes we did, young master." Mey-Rin said, removing her glasses. Her tawny eyes glistening with emotions. "You both gave us a home, a purpose when no one else would. But more than that we came to not only respect you, but we love you both as well. We care not that you are demons, it is not as if we are normal. How can we judge you for that?" 

"I...." Ciel sat down, shocked at her words. "You don't care that we are demons?" He looked at Sebastian again seeing the same shocked joy in the older demons’ eyes. 

The four servants shook their heads. Tanaka spoke next. "I took the liberty of gathering a larger amount of funds and purchasing another property, young master. There is an estate in the outskirts of Paris that is well hidden." 

Ciel took a shaky breath grabbing Sebastian's hand, lacing their fingers together, he looked at the family Sebastian and he had made. "Well then, let's go to Paris." He smiled fully at them. All four of his servants stared in shock for a moment before smiling back in pure happiness. Their master finally looked happy and they were now able to stay with him and Sebastian. Their make shift family will stay intact. 

Bard grinned at their hands, before looking back at his master, eyes squinting at the young man. "You look a lot older then when you left 20 minutes ago master." 

"I do?" Ciel realized his voice was lower as well. He looked to Sebastian in question. He noted he no longer had to look up as much as Sebastian looked at back at him. 

"You do. You look to be about 20 years old now." He turned to the others. "Your master turned into his true animal form for the first time, it must have adjusted his age when he turned back." 

"What is your animal, young master?" Finny asked in excited innocence.

Ciel smiled at him as blue flames ran over him. A second later the beautiful Kitsune stood in his place. 

Sebastian gathered him up in his arms as the servants cooed in awe at him. “Let us head to Paris.” He told the others. Who scrambled back to their cart and they were on their way to their new home and new lives in Paris.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sebastian sat back on the bench seat with the beautiful Kitsune in his lap. He was torn between wanting to pet the beautiful creature or pet the beautiful human but Ciel made the choice for him as blue flames erupted again, signaling Ciel’s turn back into his human form, his thighs on each side of the elder demons. He ran his hands up that muscular chest, enjoying the slight shiver he caused. His hands tangled into the soft raven hair bringing Sebastian's lips to his. He moaned into the kiss as those strong hands gripped his hips to bring him flush to his love. His cock was fully hard and leaking as he rubbed it against Sebastian's rock-hard length. He felt Sebastian's hands work at the buttons of his pants and pull him out he gasped and looked down surprised that the elder demon’s large hand didn't cover even half of his length. 

"Mmm, Ciel, your cock has grown more than the rest of you." Sebastian stroked him once before pushing his hips back a bit so he could look. " Oh yes, you are gorgeous. I cannot wait to have this lovely cock in my mouth and pounding inside me. Well after I take your perfect ass first." 

Ciel moaned at Sebastian's words, reaching down to unbutton Sebastian's pants and pull him out. Sebastian was longer than himself but not as thick. And he wanted that long, leaking cock, on him, in him. He moved his hips forward, running his cock up the length of his loves, causing both to moan.

"Ciel, my Ciel." Sebastian murmured as he reached down to take them both in his hand. Moaning again as Ciel gripped them from the opposite side. His hips bucked up into the tight grips, leaking onto his little loves cock making the slide that much better.

“My Sebastian, my demon, my love.” Ciel panted out, between moans. Neither demon lasted long, both wanting each other too much. Ciel came first moaning Sebastian’s name as he covered the elder demon’s hand in white. The feel of Ciel's cock twitching against his, the hot cum in his hand and the way his little love moaned his name was all Sebastian needed to come, hard. An inward moan was all he could manage as he came into his hand, adding he seed to his little masters. 

Ciel head fell to Sebastian’s neck as he slowly came down from his high, Sebastian’s free hand went to the back of Ciel's head, running his hand through the blue hair. He brought his other hand to his mouth licking up their combined essences. Ciel caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, a low moan rumbled in his chest at the erotic sight. He watched his demon lick clean his hand, unable to stop himself from taking his mouth as soon as Sebastian was finished. He wanted to taste them both on the elder’s tongue. They both moaned into the slow, loving kiss, enjoying the flavors as well as being close to each other. 

Ciel pulled back and helped Sebastian right their clothing. He slid sideways on his lovers’ lap, curling up with his face pressed against the others neck. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled Sebastian’s scent. He smelled of thunderstorms, with touch of the scent of their white roses and the smell of cedar. Not anything you would imagine would smell good altogether, but it has been the most amazing scent to Ciel since meeting the demon. The scent used to mean many different things to the young lord, first it became the scent of justice, then of safety, then it became the smell of home and finally love. Now the scent meant them all. He breathed in the scent deeply again, humming in contentment as he did.

“What is it I smell like to you?” Sebastian asked, intrigued.

“Mmmm, you smell of thunderstorms, with cedar and our white roses mixed in. You smell of justice and safety. But most of all you smell like home and love.” Ciel told him all he was just thinking on. 

Sebastian smiled wide. “To me you smell of the earth after the rain mixed with pine and our roses. You smell of determination and perseverance. You smell of love, happiness and of home. You smell like mine.” He said turning his head to kiss Ciel's blue hair. He loved the way the young demon curled up in his lap, he reminded him of a tired kitten. While he was smart enough not to say so he couldn’t help running his long fingers through the silky-smooth blue hair again. 

“I am yours, I always have been and always will be. Until the very end.” Ciel told him pulling his head back so he could look Sebastian in the eye. The raven-haired demon smiled and kissed him gently.

“As I am yours, beloved. Always and forever, until the very end.” He said against his love’s lips. Kissing him a few more times, before Ciel settled his face back into his neck. “Rest, my love. We have a long ride ahead of us.”

Ciel just nodded as he let sleep claim him, safe, warm and loved in his demons’ arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the link below for a few pics that go with this chapter!
> 
> https://herbal-witch-angel.tumblr.com/post/185889008027/for-the-fire-within-chapter-1
> 
> Plus....
> 
> Chapter 1 Playlist  
> 1\. Help by Papa Roach https://youtu.be/mo3meU3LMCY  
> 2\. Creep by Brian Justin Crum (cover) https://youtu.be/M8AlxrwhY30  
> 3\. Head above water by Avril Lavigne https://youtu.be/EKF6ghfcQic  
> 4\. I won’t give up by Jason Mraz https://youtu.be/0cNhpIzUreI  
> 5\. Never alone by Barlow Girls https://youtu.be/zCMnfRGHeto


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The make-shift family arrives at the new manor in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who commented and gave the story Kudos! Each one made me smile and I really needed those smiles! 
> 
> ~Love~

The Fire Within: Chapter Two

They reached the new estate a few days later. They had stopped in London, Ciel and Sebastian staying well-hidden as Bard payed the driver of his master’s carriage and dropped him off at the location of his choice. Finny had driven them the rest of the way while Bard drove the other carriage. They did not want anyone other than the six of them to know of their location for a while. Granted, not many would recognize Ciel now, no one would think this twenty-year-old man was the Earl of Phantomhive. 

Sebastian and Ciel had talked of many things together before they had reached London. The main topic was Ciel wanting to be more open, not only to Sebastian, but to the servants that had become their family as well. They spoke of training Ciel with his new powers and strength. Sebastian wanted to train Ciel and Finny at the same time to help them with tempering their strength. They could help each other that way as well. They spoke of the others and the looks they both had seen between Mey-Rin and Bard. Both agreeing that they would be good for each other. Then both agreed that Finny wasn’t allowed to date for a few years at the very least as the teens experience with humanity only started three years ago. While he agreed 100%, the older demon had Ciel laughing at how protective Sebastian was about their little gardener. 

When they had been around 24 hours away, they stopped in a small town and left the second carriage in front of an orphanage. They’d hooked the horses to the back of Sebastian and Ciel’s and left a note on the carriage to the orphanage’s owner asking them to make use of the carriage for business purposes but also to take the children to special outings. 

They had ridden off as a man and women came out the front door, hurrying down the path to the abandoned carriage. Ciel and Sebastian had heard the women speak as the couple opened the door to the wrought iron gate that they had parked next to. “I hope they didn’t leave a poor child in there. Not again.” Then they heard the man gasp and the rustle of the paper as he handed the note to his wife. “Oh!” She softly exclaimed. “I… I... can hardly believe it.” “I know my love. After watching so many young innocent children come in here assaulted, abused and abandoned, it is easy to forget that there is still kindness in this world.” The women gave a watery laugh. “You know as much as we need this carriage, I needed that reminder just as much.” 

Ciel and Sebastian had relayed the couple’s words to the rest of the group, making them all smile.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They were all grateful to reach the new estate. They all exited the carriage with a grateful sigh then they all laughed at the same response to finally being done riding.

“If you will all just wait one moment, I would like to check out the estate before everyone enters to be sure it is safe, and they did not hide anything on the purchase agreement.” Sebastian told the group. “I will check the stables after the manor then we can put the horses up.”  
“Thank you, Sebastian.” Ciel said. “We will begin unloading the carriages.”  
“I will be but a moment, beloved.” Sebastian laid a quick kiss to his lips before zipping off into the manor. 

“Young Master, might I ask when you and Sebastian got together?” Finny asked. 

“Well, it was actually just before you all caught up with us after leaving the Phantomhive Estate.” Ciel told them. He had talked it over with Sebastian and they both decided they were not going to hide their relationship from the others. The family they had made together already accepted them as demons, being in love with each other wasn’t going to bother the rest. And they were right. He did not see one ounce of disgust in any of their eyes, only happiness for their masters. Even with all the mistakes they made, Ciel was incredibly grateful that he and Sebastian had found those three those years ago. 

“That is wonderful, Master, yes, it is.” Mey-Rin said happily. “We have some news as well.” She was blushing but smiling as well.

“Mey-Rin and I are together now as well.” Bard told him with a grin. He looked to Mey-Rin and that grin turned into a soft smile, as he gave her a loving look.

“That is splendid news. I am very happy for you both!” Ciel told them sincerely. He was thrilled they found love and happiness in each other.

“What is splendid news?” Sebastian asked appearing by his side. He was impressed when none of the others jumped at his sudden appearance. No one so much as twitched. 

“Mey-Rin and Bard are now a couple as well.” Ciel explained happily. His words also telling Sebastian that he had told the others about them being together as well. 

“That is splendid news! I am happy for you both.” Sebastian told them. “Now as for you Finny, you are not allowed to date for at least another two years.” He told the young gardener. He was so innocent and such a kind soul, Sabastian and Ciel both wanted him to have a chance to both mature and to get his powers under complete control. 

“That is fine with me. I don’t want to chance hurting the man.” Finny blushed. “Oh, I mean women.” He added quickly.

Ciel laughed. “Finny, please look at me.” He waited until those expressive teal eyes met his. “Do not forget, your masters are in a homosexual relationship. We will never judge you if your tastes run to men as well.” He smiled at the blatant relief in Finny’s eyes. “Also, I need to work on controlling my strength as well, Sebastian said that he will work with both of us. I think we will be able to learn faster working on it together and helping each other as well.” 

“Oh, Master I would love that!” Finny gushed. “Thank you both!”

“One more thing before we go inside and choose our rooms. I would like for you all to call me Ciel while we are home. Unless there are visitors in which we’d have to worry about decorum, which will not be for quite a while.” Ciel told them.

They all smiled and nodded their agreement. 

“Let us check out our new home, shall we?” Sebastian said as he led them inside. 

The front room was beautiful. The walls were a creamy off white while the floors were a dark blue marble. There were staircases on each side of the room, also done in the blue marble. Candles were lit all over the manor to light the way for them all. 

“The right staircase leads to Ciel and I’s wing. Please do not enter that wing without permission. To the left is the guest rooms which is where you will choose your rooms from. It will be many years before we have any guests we must worry about propriety with. With that being the case, Ciel and I both want you to have the larger more comfortable rooms. The dining room and kitchens are off to the left while the office, library, drawing rooms and such are to the right.” Sebastian told them. “Finny would your mind terribly, if asked to take care of the horses? Just get them settled and do a spot check, we will groom them thoroughly in the morning.”

“Of course, Sebastian.” Finny agreed immediately.

“Go ahead and pick a room first.” Ciel said with a smile. “We will see you all tomorrow. Good night all.” He turned away with Sebastian to the right staircase. 

“Good night Ciel, good night Sebastian.” They called as one.

“Good night.” Sebastian called back as they reached to top of the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sebastian led Ciel to the master suite, both we very pleased with it. It opened into a large sitting room with four separate doors. The bed chamber, a bathroom with an invitingly large tub, a walk-in closet and an office. Ciel noted that everything was spotless, not a speck of dust was to be found. Sebastian was very thorough. 

"I made the bedding for our bed. I wanted brand new for us, not the sets that were left over from the previous owner." Sebastian said, taking the smaller demon's hand, pulling him into the bed chamber. 

Ciel walked over to the bed, running his hand over the blue bedding. The blue was the same color of his eyes. It made him smile. "It's perfect and so soft." 

"I will be back momentarily, I'm going to retrieve our luggage." 

Ciel nodded as Sebastian ran out of the room. He did not feel like wait for his night clothes, so he simply stripped naked and slid into the soft bedding. He was humming in contentment as his demon returned. 

"Did you not want your night shirt?" Sebastian asked.

"No, if I had the shirt on, I would not feel all the softness you made us.” Ciel explained. “So comfortable..." 

Sebastian smiled. "Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" He asked. He didn’t want to presume or seem like he was trying to pressure the young demon.

"Don't ask stupid questions, of course I want you to stay with me tonight and every night." He smirked at the elder demon. "I highly suggest you forgo your sleep wear as well."

Sebastian grinned, quickly undressing down to nothing and slipped into bed. He reached for Ciel and gently pulled him flush with his body. "You are absolutely correct, my love. It does indeed feel amazing."

Ciel shook his head with a small smile. He lifted his head from Sebastian's chest to give him a loving kiss. "Mmmm..." He let out as Sebastian's long fingers began stroking up and down his back. He adored the feel of his demon's touch, of feeling the expanse of skin to skin.  
Sebastian couldn’t help but to smile into the sweet kiss. “I love you.” He murmured against those soft lips.  
“As I love you.” Ciel replied as he slipped over Sebastian’s body to straddle his thighs. He made sure to keep his length away from Sebastian’s for the moment, wanting to look his fill first. Mismatched eyes took in that perfect body below him, the red eyes full of love and want, the hard and leaking cock. This beautiful demon was his. “Mine.” He murmured as he ran his hands up Sebastian’s chest to cradle his face. He leaned back down, needing those lips on his own.  
Sebastian’s hands slowly ran up Ciels thighs, stopping to grasp his hips. They both moaned as their cocks slid together. Sebastian kept one hand on Ciels hip, guiding the small thrusts as the other reached down to massage his entrance.  
Ciel moaned low, his hips still rolling, loving the dual sensations. He stilled for a moment, eyes narrowed in concentration.  
“Ciel?” Sebastian asked, concerned. He was about to move his hands away when he felt the change to his little loves body. He felt the muscles of Ciels entrance loosen, his finger slid in easily. 

“Mmm.” Ceil groaned as Sebastian fingered him. “There, stretched and oiled for you.” He sat up pulling Sebastian’s hands from him and lined the older demons dripping length to his hole. He sat slowly. 

Sebastian was breathless as he watched his cock enter Ciels dripping hole at a tortuous pace. He moaned Ciel’s name when he was fully inside that tight heat. 

“Oh, you feel so good.” Ciel gasped, he felt so full. So perfectly full. He rolled his hips gasping again as the movement caused something inside him to light up, jolts of lightning crashing through his body. 

Sebastian watched the little demon riding his cock so beautifully. Crying out as Ciel's tight hole gripped him perfectly. He adored the sounds the little demon was making as his hips started moving faster and faster. He couldn’t take it anymore. He flipped them over, pulling Ciel's legs over his shoulders, plunging deeply into him. 

Ciel’s mouth opened in a silent scream as Sebastian’s cock hit his spot at inhuman speeds. “Seb… I’m gonna...” He gasped.

“Yes...” Sebastian growled. His right hand grasped Ciel’s left, their fingers intertwining. His eyes locked with those mismatched eyes. “Come for me Ciel.” 

That low demonic rumbled command sent him over the edge. He came untouched coating his chest. 

Sebastian made it only one more thrust as that tight heat pulsated around him. Watching Ciel come undone underneath him, come from his cock alone, was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen in his very long life. His hips shuddered as he came deep inside his love. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against Ciel’s. 

A sudden burst of pleasure surged through them. Gasping, they stared at each other in the bright purple glow as they both came again and again. The glow faded away.

“Wha...” Ciel had to clear his throat. “What was that?”

“I don’t…” Sebastian stopped as he lifted himself up and his eyes caught on Ciel’s chest. Both reached out to touch the other’s chest. In the same spot, directly over their hearts. The symbol of their contract had moved. 

Ciel looked up from the mark on Sebastian’s chest, his breath caught at the look of reverence and the tears in the older demons’ eyes. “Sebastian?” 

Sebastian’s eyes flicked up to his. “It is the Aeternus Erastus mark.” His voice husky with emotion. “Every immortal being has one true mate. One eternal beloved. But since our mate can be from either the mortal or any of the immortal realms, it is quite rare for us to find them. We do not have any indications that they are our mates until the mark appears.” He ran his finger over Ciels mark. “This is the most sacred bond in the immortal world. I never dared to hope to find you.” He whispered, tears starting to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Playlist  
> 1\. Courage by P!nk https://youtu.be/H-VmsCFah0M  
> 2\. Thunder by Brian Justin Crum (cover) https://youtu.be/CoR5tOYdVLQ  
> 3\. No Matter What by Papa Roach https://youtu.be/yPk84Dxen_w  
> 4\. Song #3 by Stone Sour https://youtu.be/y60YELtNFtk  
> 5\. All of me by John Legend https://youtu.be/Mk7-GRWq7wA


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

Ciel wrapped his arms around his mate. Holding him close. “You have found me, my beloved. We are together, forever and always.” He pulled back and Sebastian raised his head, eyes full of love. Ciel grinned. “Until the very end.” He pulled back to look at the mark on the pale chest. In the center was a fox outlined in blue, a raven outlined in red and a small flame in blue above an infinity mark. Script of Latin words surrounded it. Love, Protection, Friend, Fidelity and the phrases, inseparable and indivisible, eternal beloved and until the very end.

Sebastian chuckled as he read the Latin words. “Indeed, my love. Until the very end.” Smiling wide when Ciel laughed. “We must get up and dressed. I need to summon another demon to us.”

Ciel’s eye brow went up. “Why?” He asked, confused, as they both got up off the bed. Ciel made his clothes appear as Sebastian did the same. 

“We have about thirty minutes before we both will become unconscious for a day or two. The bond will take over, making us one. Ours powers and spirits will blend, when we awake the bond will be settled and complete. We will be able to speak our thoughts to one another, use each other powers. There is more but I am unsure of all it entails.” Sebastian explained. “My own parents are Eternal Beloved’s, but I have never asked what changed in them after they mated.”

Ciel smiled. “We will find out together.” He was thrilled by Sebastian’s words about their bond and was looking forward to finding out what it will give them. He wanted to ask more on Sebastian’s parents, but the older demon began speaking again.

“Yes, we will. We also will never need to consume souls to survive.” Sebastian smiled wide. “The reason demons must consume souls is to feed the void that lives inside each. If the hunger goes unchecked for too long, the demon will start to lose themselves into the darkness. A demon cannot return from the darkness. If a demon kills someone randomly, without contracts, the soul only will fill the void for a month at most and barely takes the edge off of the hunger. A cultivated soul, one that comes from a contract can last much longer, for years in fact. The more give and take, the more the demon know their contacted being the longer it lasts. These completely take away the hunger or at least I once believed it did. For once, in my very long life, I am not hungry.” Sebastian smiled at his beautiful mate, reveling at that fact for a moment before continuing. “No one has been able to figure out why, but immortals can only create children with their beloved. I believe it is population control as immortals live forever.”

Both men smiled at the thought of a small child with a mixture of Ciel and Sebastian’s features. Sebastian’s black hair. Ciels blue eyes. Ciel’s blue hair. Sebastian’s red eyes. A small fox yipping excitedly as a little raven flew after their sibling. Not that children were something either of them wanted quite yet. “A decade or two and we will have our children. For now, we will just practice, often and with vigor.” Sebastian suggested with an overexaggerated wink.

Ciel laughed and kissed him deeply before reluctantly pulling away. Sebastian gently tugged Ciel to stand next to his and started to chant. Ciel didn’t understand the language but loved the way it sounded. 

As the last word fell from Sebastian’s lips, a beat of wings was heard, and a figure appeared in front of them. 

The demon looked a lot like Sebastian, Ceil thought as the demon took in his surroundings in an instant and red eye locked onto Sebastian’s. “My son.” The demon smiled widely and pulled his son into his arms.

“Father, I have missed you.” Sebastian said giving the other demon a tight hug. He pulled back. “I have news.” He pulled his shirt down to show his mark.

Sebastian had to smile when his father, the king of hell and the most feared demon in existence, gave a whoop as he bounced up and down in excitement.

“My I introduce you to my Eternal Beloved, Ciel Phantomhive. Ceil, my love, this is my father, Lucifer.” 

Ciel, quite used to Sebastian leaving out important bits of information, took this in stride. He’d get his demon back later. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Oh, you as well. I’ve long hoped my son would find his mate.” Lucifer told him with a smile. “By the way, I had felt Ciel become a demon and came to investigate. I arrived after you two had left but got the story out of Claude and Hannah. They now reside in my dungeon.” Lucifer informed them. He couldn’t believe the audacity of those two demons. They will pay for their crimes against his son and his beloved for centuries to come. 

Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other, twin down right evil smiles graced their faces as they turned back to Lucifer. “That is welcomed news.” Ciel said. “While I cannot be sorry that I was turned into a demon, what they put us through...” He trailed off, remembering the feel of not being alone in his own body. Of someone taking over, pushing him to the back of his own damned mind. He felt Sebastian’s hand on his shoulder, it helped ground him, pulling him back to the present. He sent his love a small but grateful smile.

“That’s it, no one in the history of torture’s been tortured with torture like the torture they will be tortured with!” Lucifer growled, the look on the young demon’s face broke his heart. “Damn spider, he’s always been jealous of you, my raven.” 

“I got that feeling from him,” Ceil agreed. “He’s like a toddler, wanting other children’s toys no matter if he already possesses that same toy. And I am considered a child to some?” Ciel scoffed looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed. “Indeed. He always wanted whatever I had, he even tried to come between my father and I a few decades ago.”

Ciel shook his head at the stupidity of that endeavor. “That moron. Even I, who has just met your father, can tell that would be impossible. You can easily see how close you are to each other and that it is a father son relationship full of love and mutual respect. You are not a family only held together by duty or obligation, you can see that you genuinely like each other.” 

“You are right, of course.” Lucifer agreed, the little demon was spot on. “My clever little son, you are the perfect addition to our family.” He wrapped an arm around each of them to hug them both. He noticed Ciels initial flinch but after a moment he just melted into the paternal affection. 

Ciel smiled at Lucifer as he pulled back. He had forgotten how safe and loved a loving fathers’ hug could provide. “Sebastian, I am going to go run and tell the servants we will be unavailable for a day or two.” He looked at Lucifer. “Will you be here while we are unconscious?” 

“Yes, I will be here while you slumber. You will both be vulnerable and unable to defend yourselves, I will be here to make sure nothing happens to either of my son’s.” 

“Thank you, my new demonic father.” Ciel watched Lucifer brighten at his words, he smiled pleased that he made his father-in-law happy. “I’m going to go find Finny. I am not interrupting Bard and Mey-Rin, I don’t need that mental scarring.” He shuddered. “Should we stay in this room? Or is there a room downstairs we could use? It might make it easier in your father if Bard blows up the new kitchen tomorrow…” He gave Sebastian a quick kiss before leaving the room to track down his servants, he’d let them decide.

Ciel reached the bottom of his and Sebastian’s staircase just as Finny was coming out of the halls that led to the kitchen. “Perfect timing Finny. I was coming to find you.”

“What is it you need mast… I mean Ciel?” Finny asked politely. 

“Could you come with me? Tonight, a mark appeared over Sebastian’s heart as well as my own.” He pulled his shirt down a bit to show him. “This is the Aeternus Erastus or the Eternal Beloved mark, meaning we are each other’s soulmates. The bond needs time to settle and will cause us to lose consciousness for a day or two. That being said, Sebastian and I will be unavailable for the next 24 to 48 hours. Sebastian’s father is and will be here to watch over us as you all watch over our new home.” He started walking back up the stair, gesturing for Finny to follow. “I want to introduce you to Sebastian’s father before it all starts. His name is Lucifer.”

“Congratulations Ciel! I am so happy for you both.” Finny beamed at him. He was so happy for the young master and Mr. Sebastian. “Will we need to watch out for anything coming for you while you are asleep?” He asked as they entered the master suite. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Lucifer turned to his son, the smile on his face was radiant. “What did your master name you?” 

Sebastian laughed. “Sebastian.” He laughed harder at the look of shock on his father’s face.

“He named you your true name?!?” Lucifer asked in shock.

“Yes, he named me Sebastian Michaelis.” His happy grin showing his fangs. “I have carried that name proudly for the last three years and I still get a bit of a thrill each time anyone says it!” 

Lucifer stared at him a moment. “Ciel named you Sebastian, your true name. But also gave you the last name of your other father? Oh, your Father will simply adore everything about your clever mate.” 

“Yes. Granted he named me after a dog, but it was nice to not have to get used to a new name for once.” Sebastian chuckled. “Speaking of, will you call Father down? I want him to meet Ciel too and to be honest with the luck Ciel and I have been having lately, it might be a good idea to have him here as well.” 

Lucifer smiled, excited to see his mate and to see his reactions when Sebastian shared his news. “Of course.” He lifted his face up and closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later to look into the dancing green eyes of his beloved. 

Michael smile was huge as he saw who was with his mate. “Sebastian.” He greeted happily, stepping over to him to give him a huge hug. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Sebastian smiled at him as he pulled back. Hearing Ciel and Finny just outside the door. 

“That is an excellent question Finny.” Sebastian praised. “Fathers, this is Finnian or Finny. Finny, this is my Father, Lucifer and my other father Michael.”

Ciel’s eyes got wide for a moment before narrowing. “An angel?” He couldn’t prevent the shudder that racked through him as he remembered a different angel.

“Yes, I am the Archangel Michael.” Michael smiled a small polite yet confused smile. He did not think that it was the answer the young one was looking for, but it was not in him to lie.

“No, no, no, no, no….” Ciel gasped. “I can’t…. I…” 

Sebastian leapt over to his little love, cradling his face in his large hands. “Ciel, please breath. Follow my breathing, alright love?” He slowly got Ciel to breath at a normal rate. He pulled the younger demon into his arms. “My beloved, I would never have invited someone into our new home that I didn’t trust 100%. I would never risk your life or Bard, Mey-Rin, Tanaka or our Finny here.”

Ciel nodded. “I do know that. I just panicked hearing that there was an angel in our room. My experience with them have not been positive.” 

“Who is this angel you didn’t have a good experience with?” Lucifer asked. Looking ready to go tear the limbs off the creature.

Finny let out a quite sob. Ciel pulled out of Sebastian’s arms to put one of his around the little gardener, careful to not knock off his hat. “The angel came to us as two different people. Angela first then Ash. We had met Angela when the Queen set us to look into a village that held a demon hound named Pluto. Little did we know that there was a reason she let us leave with the Hound. She came back as Ash and took control of him and used him to burn down most of London. It turned out that they were responsible for driving the Queen insane, for the death of my parents and for my captivity for the month proceeding their deaths.” A tear fell down Ciel’s cheek. “They had physically, mentally and sexually abused me. They wanted to make me into a sacrifice.”

“How did you get out Ciel?” Finny asked, his heart breaking for his young master, for his friend.

Ciel looked at him with a small smile. “The same way you got out of your captivity.” They both looked at Sebastian. “I had been calling for help, screaming for it. For anyone to help me and someone did. I made a contract with him and he got rid of the vile humans. There were three things I wanted from him. 1. Never to lie to me. 2. To obey my commands without question. 3. To never betray me and to protect me until I finished my revenge against the people who killed my family. In exchange, my soul was his to consume. He held up to his side of the bargain perfectly. I am the one who violated our contract. I was turned into a demon, I no longer have a soul for him to devour.”

Sebastian reached over to pull Ciel back to him. “No, instead of feeding me for 10 years or so, you are feeding me for the rest of my life. Just by loving me.” He whispered into the younger demon’s ear. 

“Father, I am pleased to introduce you to my Aeternus Erastus, Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel, this is my other father Michael.” 

“I am sorry for my lack of greetings and my outburst.” Ciel said solemnly. His face flushed red with embarrassment. 

“You have no reason to be sorry, Ash was depraved. I can only imagine what you must have had to live through.” Michael answered, his voice soothing and kind. He looked to his mate and to his son. “You should have warned him, Sebastian Raum Morningstar.” He scolded his son. He winked at Ciel when he saw him trying hard not to laugh as his mate got scolded.

“Wait, what is your name?” Finny asked, intrigued.

“Sebastian Raum Morningstar.” Sebastian repeated it, warily watching his father. Over three thousand years old and the man could make him feel like he’s five years old again. 

Ciel started to laugh. “You mean I named you your actual name? Oh, and your last name after your father too!” 

“Seriously?” Michael asked, looking pleased.

“I named him Sebastian Michaelis.” Ciel told him, still giggling.

“Has that ever happened before?” Michael asked his mate who shrugged his shoulders.

“Maybe it is a sign of Aeternus Erastus.” Ciel suggested. “Are there any other demons who found their mates in who they carried a contract with?” The last word ended on a yawn. 

Michael and Lucifer sprang into action, each grabbed a younger demon and steered them towards the new couple’s bed. 

“Father’s you should see Ciel’s animal form, he is adorable.” Sebastian told them as he sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes.

“What???” Lucifer started. “But,”

“You only became a demon a three days ago!” Michael finished. 

“I could change the following day.” Ciel said, before allowing the blue flames to cover his body. He swept his tails around his sides as he sat on his hind legs. He looked up sharply at Lucifer when the other demon gasped at the sight of him. He cocked his head to the side in question.

“A Kitsune.” He breathed out. “I haven’t seen a Kitsune in decades! Kitsune demons are one of the strongest demons we have. You are only second to only two demons, and they are the other two in this room.”

Ciel’s head had tilted back to the side as he listened and processed that information. He glanced over to Sebastian, who was staring back at him. He padded over to him. Sebastian wasted no time in picking him up and cradling him to his chest. Ciel popped his head up and licked his demon’s cheek. Before nuzzling his head onto Sebastian’s shoulder, his nose right up against his neck. It only took him about thirty seconds before he was out like a light. Sebastian crawled into the bed, setting himself upright a bit so he could support the gorgeous creature sleeping over his heart.

“Will you both explain to Finny what they need to be on the watch for. I’m not gonna make it much longer.” Sebastian asked his parents, his voice starting to slur slightly with fatigue.

“Of course, my raven.” Lucifer assured, Michael nodding as well. “Just rest, my sons. We will be here when you wake.” He leaned down to kiss Sebastian on the forehead and Ciel on his pointed ear. He stepped back as Michael did the same. 

“Finny, come here a moment.” Sebastian yawned. “You can pet him, I can tell you really want to.” He chuckled as Finny’s face lit up and he hurried over. He gently petted Ciel’s ears for a moment before looking to Sebastian.

“I think it would be a good idea if you turn into your animal form as well. That way if anyone is stupid enough to come after you, we can easily move you both.” Finny suggested.

Sebastian nodded and was able to turn into his raven and wrap his wings around Ciel before he too fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing:  
> Lucifer (picture a slightly older and a bit stockier Sebastian with David Tennant as the 10th doctors voice and enthusiasm)  
> Michael (I see him as the young John Winchester in Supernatural)
> 
> Chapter 3 Playlist  
> 1\. Beautiful with you by Halestorm https://youtu.be/v65slOAVKqw  
> 2\. I’ll follow you by Shinedown https://youtu.be/X_CyK3zPigw  
> 3\. When Season’s Change by Five Finger Death Punch https://youtu.be/_0SXPxTGKDo  
> 4\. Going Under by Evanescence https://youtu.be/UcNk9QdOqcs  
> 5\. Alive by Brian Justin Crum (cover) https://youtu.be/Z4zsCJtJ7yA


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“A brilliant idea Finny!” Michael praised, causing Finny to flush at the praise.

Finny stood straight as he watched Sebastian’s parents look to the door as one. He stayed quite however, Sebastian taught him well. 

“The others are searching for you Finny.” Lucifer explained. “I will go with you to help explain.” He gave his love a quick kiss and his sons a loving glance before they left the room.

As they got to the top of the staircase, Finny was spotted.

“Finny, are our master’s alright?” Mey-Rin asked. Taking off her glasses to get a look at the figure behind the young man. At first glance she thought it was Sebastian but realized this man’s hair was shorter and he was a bit wider in the shoulders. “Who is that with you?”

Baldroy and Tanaka, in his original form, came in through the archways from the kitchen. “Oi, who is that?” Bard asked, seeing Finny and another man that reminded him of Sebastian walk down their master’s stairs.

“Hello, I am Lucifer. I am Sebastian’s father. Sebastian and Ciel are fine but something is happening.” Lucifer said.

“Why have you left them alone?” Bard demanded ready to run up the stairs until Finny’s eye roll stopped him. “Right, you wouldn’t. Who else is here?”

Lucifer smiled. He was pleased with the humans his son chose to help protect his mate. “Yes, you are correct. Neither young Finnian here nor I, would leave them without protection. My mate, Sebastian’s other father is with them.” He paused thinking of Ciel’s reaction to his Michael. “My mate is the archangel Michael. We know you have had a bad experience with an angel. As our son said, he would not allow anyone into this home that would wish ill will towards his mate or any of you.” He gestured towards the master’s suite. “We will explain all, but please follow me. I don’t want to be away from my sons for long.”

Tanaka looked to the devil. “Your son’s?”

“Yes, now that my raven had mated, Ciel is my son as well.” Lucifer told him, excitement evident in his voice.

“You are the Lucifer, are you not. The devil himself?” Mey-Rin asked.

Lucifer sighed. “Yes, that is me. Have one argument with your creator and he drops me into hell, telling me to take care of it. That’s fine. We made up after a few days, but I decided that taking care of hell was a worthy endeavor. Then that bloody book came out…” He paused at the open doorway, hearing his mate laugh at his rant.

“The bible really does paint you in a horrible light, my love.” Michael said, leaning on the doorway to Sebastian and Ciels room. “You know humans love to have their villain.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes as he walked over to his mate. He peered past him at the raven and fox tangled together on the bed. The sight making him smile softly as he turned back to the humans. “They are in here.” He took Michael's hand and pulled him into the room so the others could see that their sons were safe. Grinning as he heard the women coo at her master’s animal forms. Yeah, they were adorable. 

He sat at the end of the bed, taking a deep breath and began to explain what had happened with the two.

“There have been times in the past where other immortals will try to attack Beloved couples as they slumber. Which is why Sebastian had called us both here, however with us being in residence I doubt to many immortals will try their luck against the ruler of hell and the sword of god.” He finished. 

“What weapons would work against them that we would have?” Mey-Rin asked. “My guns would probably only annoy them.”

Michael nodded. “You are right but take me to your Amory and I will bless them. Blessed weapons will work against both angels or demons.” 

Mey-Rin and Baldroy nodded. “mostly all weapons are in our room as we just arrived here last night.” 

A roar cut through the air making the humans jump slightly and Mey-Rin pull the guns out from under her skirts. 

Michael laid his hand on the woman’s arm lightly pushing her arm back down. “It is alright. It is only Aster. Sebastian’s hell cat.” He informed her as the hell cat entered the room in its smallest form, a panther around the size of a beagle. He jumped up next to Lucifer at the end of the bed, peering at the raven and the fox. He purred at the sight before butting his head against Lucifer in question. His red eyes standing out brightly against its pure black fur. 

“Yes, Aster, our Raven has found his mate.” Lucifer said softly, petting the creature. “You will help us protect them as they slumber?”

The hell cat nodded and curled up where he sat. Eyes taking in all of those who were here. He inhaled deeply, memorizing the scents of the humans. Then turned his head to Michael and purred.

Michael laughed and strolled over to scratch Aster behind his ears. “Yes, I missed you too.” 

 

Sebastian and Ciel woke in the same breath and changed back into their human forms in the next. Greedy hands reaching for each other. 

“Oh shit, they are awake! Everybody out! Get out, hurry!” 

Sebastian vaguely heard his heavenly father say before a scattering of footsteps and a slammed door. He waved his hand to lock it before running his hand over Ciels hip, pulling his beloved even closer. He kissed the smaller man slowly, as both worked to remove the clothing that blocked them from each other. 

They both looked at the others mark and smiled. The Eternal Beloved marks on their chests shone brightly, a mixture of Sebastian’s red outlining Ciels blue as the bond finally settled. The love, affection, and a deep, true friendship. The unconditional acceptance and the wealth of encouragement for the each other. The deep desire they had for each other in mind, body and spirit. The cracks each had filled as their destined soulmates soul blended perfectly to the other. Together they made the other whole, loved and very eager to show their love in the physical sense.

“Sebastian…” Ciel moaned as they were both finally skin to skin. Every nerve in his body was a running currant of pleasure. He looked into red eyes, happiness shining out in his own vivid cerulean eyes. 

Sebastian smiled bright back at him, eyes widening as Ciel pushed him onto his back and straddled his thighs. He watched as Ciel started touching, kissing and learning his body. He saw the light in his little love’s eyes grow brighter at each gasp and moan he pulled out of the older demon. The triumph as Ciel slid further down his legs and swallowed his length causing Sebastian gasp sharply. “Fuck… Ciel…ah, so good.”

Ciel moaned around the hardness in his mouth, incredibly turned on by the fact he made his man swear and call his name. Ciel swallowed around the long cock as he bobbed back down. 

Sebastian, moaning, fought hard not to take control. “Ciel, you are amazing. I cannot hold back much longer… So close.” He opened his eyes not realizing he had even closed them. He looked down, watching those plump lips slide up his cock, leaving it glistening. He bit his bottom lip as he was deep throated again. Ciel looked up at him, eyes locked on Sebastian’s. 

“Ciel!” Sebastian cried out as he came, silkily down the others throat. Ciel took every drop as he slowly came back up. Kissing the tip gently before climbing up that perfect body. 

Sebastian cupped Ciel’s jaw, running his thumb over the young demon’s cheek. “Mine.” He sighed happily before pulling him down for a kiss. He moaned as he tasted himself on Ciel’s tongue. 

Ciel let out a little yelp as Sebastian suddenly flipped them, which ended in a laugh. Sebastian grinned at the lovey sound as he made his way down Ciels body. Stopping to give their mark a quick kiss before he situated himself between his lovers’ legs, pulling his thighs over his shoulders for better access. The first brush of his tongue made the smaller demon growl his name. 

The new deepness to Ciel’s voice sending shivers down Sebastian’s spine. He worked his tongue in and out, loosening the muscles. With a quick thought, he called oil to himself. He coated his fingers and continued to prepare Ciel. When he got to three fingers, Sebastian was rock hard again. The little noises that he was pulling out of the demon beneath him were driving him mad.

“I’m ready, Sebastian. Get in me.” Ciel demanded.

“Yes, my love.” Sebastian quickly coated himself, slowly entering him, inch by inch. He paused when he bottomed out, giving Ciel time to adjust. 

“I’m good, please move.” Ciel loved the feeling of Sebastian inside of him, he was so deliciously full. He reached up, dragging his fingers through Sebastian’s silky black hair as the older man started to move. He let his hands roam down to the expanse of smooth skin of Sebastian’s back. He loved the feel of the muscles beneath his hands, the slight twitch they gave to his touch. “Sebastian…you feel so good inside me...” He moaned, his nails scrapping lightly over his shoulder blades causing his raven to let out a beautifully filthy moan.

“Oh, fuck. Ciel… Do that again. The base of my wings.” Sebastian panted as he thrust faster, hitting that marvelous bundle of nerves inside Ciel. He shuddered as his little love did it again, he was unable to stop the moan that came out again. He had never felt pleasure from his wings or the base of them being touched before. “Ah, yes...” 

Ciel was so close to coming, but he wanted, needed Sebastian to come with him. He laid his hands flat on Sebastian’s upper back and massaged the muscles. 

Sebastian’s hips faltered as he yelled out his release, filling his love with hot come. He felt Ciels channeled help milk him dry as the bluenette came between them, coating his stomach and chest. Breathing heavily, he laid his forehead into Ciel’s neck. 

He lifted his head, his lips finding Ciel’s in a sweet kiss. “I love you.” He whispered against his lips. Felling Ciel’s curve into a smile, before he heard his mate’s sweet response.

“I love you, my Sebastian.”  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Ciel and Sebastian had just cleaned and clothed themselves, when they both felt it. A strange presence approaching the manor.

Ciel stepped into Sebastian arms. “Not a friendly presence but not a malicious one either.” He breathed into his mate’s ear.  
Sebastian nodded in agreement. 

“They really chose the wrong manor, poor bastard.” Ciel chuckled under his breath. “Shall we go greet them and welcome them to Morningstar Manor?”

Sebastian’s smirk turned to shock as his mate named their new home. Being a demon, he’d always been a servant or bodyguard while on this plain of existence. No human had even known his true name, even in the past three years they had only known his first name. For Ciel use his name here had always astounded him and pleased him immensely. “Yes, my love, let’s go greet our guest.” He waved his left hand, his butler uniform disappearing in favor of a black tux with an ocean blue shirt. The crisp shirt lacked a tie, the top two buttons open at his throat. The Phantomhive pocket watch peaked out of his jacket pocket. He turned back to his mate to see Ciel had also changed into the same type of suit, only his was a deep charcoal grey with a navy-blue shirt.  
Their eyes met, heat flooding through the bond. With a quick yet filthy kiss that promised to be more after they disposed of the trash, they left their room.  
Everyone was in their suite. The humans were fast asleep in the chairs and on the couches. His Fathers were in a wide chair, curled together. It made Sebastian smile, he had missed them something fierce. His demonic father had his eyes closed, focusing on the visitor no doubt. Those eyes just like his own snapped open as Sebastian stepped up to them.  
‘We will handle this, thank you for watching over this.’ Sebastian prayed to the pair of archangels. ‘Ciel has named our new home Morningstar Manor and I will not let a rat such as this cause any damage to it.’  
His parents smiled wide and nodded. ‘Just pray if you need us, my raven.’ Lucifer sent, as he had all of Sebastian’s life.  
Sebastian nodded back and took hold of Ciel’s hand. His mate waved at his parents as they left the room. They made it to the top of the staircase when Ciels fingers tightened on his. Sebastian glanced over and followed his mates wide eyed gaze to the small hellcat that was staring up at him longingly. Sebastian’s face split into a large grin as he met the eyes of the creature that had been his companion for 500 years. He lifted his finger to his lips and gestured for the hellcat to stay with the humans. Aster gave one short nod before returning to the suite.  
They stopped on the fifth step up. Both men watched dispassionately as the front door opened and closed silently behind the intruder.  
Sebastian cleared his throat, enjoying seeing the figure jump before twirling around, eyes wild as they landed on them. “Welcome to Morningstar Manor.” Sebastian smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Playlist  
> 1\. Tired by Stone Sour https://youtu.be/G5K3lOm1O6Q  
> 2\. Wrong Side of Heaven by Five Finger Death Punch https://youtu.be/Uw4qGfUJWSM  
> 3\. Angel with A Shotgun by The Cab https://youtu.be/rQKMLmXc0xo  
> 4\. All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You by Halestorm https://youtu.be/WK2siEQsADk  
> 5\. All I Ever Wanted by Shinedown https://youtu.be/PdKTdOGGCq8


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful readers! It's a short chapter this time but the break was the only one that made sense in the story. I am working on editing the next few chapters but I am also helping edit a few of my 9th graders last few essays of the year as well so its slowing me down a bit. 
> 
> I have to add, because I am a proud mom that my son is incredibly musically talented. He's 15 and plays 9 different instruments. He's in two bands this year in his school and will be in three next year. But his love for music and composing is flowing over into his other classes as well, he composed and has been playing his baritone sax, piano, percussion and trumpet and recording a song for his history class. I play the cello but i am and have never been anywhere close to his level and would have never thought of writing a song for a history class!
> 
> Ok, proud mom rant over. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Love to you all!

“We were not aware we would be having visitors today.” Ciel continued, as though the man stopped by for a spot of tea.

“How… How are you awake?” Was all the red-haired male could seem to get out. 

Sebastian opened his mouth, but his love beat him to it. “I am simply one hell of a mate.” Ciel told him, his voice droll but his eyes were joyful when they landed on Sebastian. 

Sebastian had to bite his tongue to hold back his laugh, he loves his sassy mate and his twist on Sebastian’s favorite phrasing. “I suggest you run along now. Though even if we were still in our slumber… would you rather fight us or my father plus my hand picked and trained soldiers?” His easy grin turning sharp as he felt Lucifer come up behind him and Ciel.

Ciel couldn’t hold back his laughter as the male’s eyes bulged and his pale face turned to ash. The male’s eyes swung to the Prince’s Mate at the sound, mouth dropping open when the smaller male was no longer next to Sebastian.

“Allow me.” Ciel said, from behind the idiot demon. Reaching out he lifted the larger man by his throat when he spun around. He could feel the demons’ power, it was pitiful. Granted the two demons he’d been close to since his turn were the two most powerful in existence, he can’t judge properly quite yet. He regarded the red-haired man, eyes narrowing as he attempted to reason out his purpose here. It dawned on him.

“When will the rest be here?” Ciel demanded.

The scout’s eyes widened, fear flashing before the demon tried to hide it. “I don’t know what you are talking about.” He tried to evade. 

“Do not take me for a fool, there is only one reason you would be here alone. An insignificant, lesser demon such as yourself would have no chance to succeed in taking out the prince of hell. You would have known Sebastian would have called out to his father before succumbing to the slumber. You are nothing but a scout before the siege. A sacrifice.” Ciel tossed him like a rag doll onto the stairs. The stupid demon kept his eyes on Ciel as he gracefully walked over to him. The fool did not realize he had landed at Sebastian’s feet. “Now I will ask one more time as I do hate to repeat myself…” Ciels eyes flashed. “When will the rest arrive?”

The demon laid in shock, he had never seen anything like the Prince’s mate’s eyes. He had seen demon eyes range from pink to blood red when flaring bright, but never had he seen a deep dark purple like this. He tried to speak, but nothing came out as he continued to stare at Ciel. “Stop staring at my Beloved and answer his question, Ukobach.” A dark growl above his head, startled him enough to look away. Fear flooded through his entire being as he looked up at the Prince of Hell’s matching amethyst eyes. “They are waiting for a signal from me.” His words rushed out. At this point he could only hope for a quick death, he knew he was not getting out of here. He did not want to be here, going against his King and his Prince… “I am to open all the windows in this room, going left to right, then close them the same way.”

“Who is behind this ridiculous endeavor?” Sebastian growled.

“Moloch.” Ukobach’s answer was met with a viscous curse and a cry of fear.

“Father.” Sebastian knew his father would take his place with demon at his feet as he leapt over him to get to his panicking Aeternus Erastus. 

Baffled, the lesser demon watched the prince take Ciel’s hand in own of his own. The raven gently cupped the side of the shaking, smaller males face.

“Ciel… my Beloved… listen to the sound of my voice. You are safe. You are with me. You are with our family.” He held up their joint hands, turning Ciels palm towards the floor. “Look at our hands, my love.” Terrified blue eyes looked down at them. “This is your caim. This is your sanctuary.” Sebastian turned them in a circle as he spoke. Once, twice, stopping after the third. “Ciel?”

“Sebastian… caim.” Ciel whispered taking a deep, steadying breath. “Thank you.”

“If I wasn’t able to do something such as this… whatever kind of mate would I be?” Sebastian smiled down softly at him, happy when Ciel rolled his eyes but smiled, nonetheless.

Ukobach was impressed with Prince Sebastian, not many have the patience or the aptitude he showed while handling someone with panic attacks. He could tell they had worked together to find a way for Sebastian to get through the panic so he could show the other he was in a safe loving place. He only could put his cards on the table and hope they would help him. He looked up at Lucifer who had taken his son’s place on the step above his head. “My Liege, he has my newborn son.” He said softly, not wanting to disrupt the other two.

Lucifer’s red eyes glowed in fury, a snarl ripping from his lips. “How many are coming?” His voice was deep, demonic and terrifying. 

“Somewhere around one hundred. I don’t know much, like my Prince’s Beloved said, I am nothing more than a sacrifice. I was not told much, only that if I did this my son would be returned to my mate. But I did overhear his plan of attack. He has ordered most to attack you while the rest is to go after…” Ukobach looked to the Prince’s, he couldn’t say it. He saw the renewed fury light in Lucifer’s eyes, his King understood the unsaid words.

“He hopes I will give up after…” Lucifer scoffed, then held his hand out to Ukobach, who did not hesitate to take it. That was what told Lucifer what he was about to say next was the right choice. “Help me protect my son’s and I vow I will do everything I can to get yours back in your arms.”

“My Liege, I will protect the Princes for nothing in return.” Ukobach began. The hand Lucifer held up stop him from finishing.

“I know you would. That is why I will help find your son.” The King told him, leaving no room for argument.

“He has your son?”

Ukobach turned around. “Yes, my Prince, one of his followers is the midwife that helped my mate Miyuki. He had returned to check on her and the babe. We were attacked by a group of demons, they took him while we were fighting. Moloch came that night with his ultimatum…” He said bowing to the newest Prince. “I would never have done this otherwise.”

A wave of power rushed through the room, startling the older demons. Sebastian had let go of his mate and stepped in front of Ciel as blue flames erupted, dancing around his mate. The flames grew in intensity until he couldn’t see Ciel at all, only flames. Even with his supernatural vision Sebastian had to look away, when the flames become blindly bright. As the flames died down, looking eagerly back to Ciel. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him.

Holy shit.” Lucifer breathed out behind him. 

Sebastian completely agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caim (kyem) n.  
> Sanctuary; an invisible circle of protection, drawn around the body with the hand, to remind one of being safe and loved, even in the darkest times. (SCOTS GAELIC)
> 
> Chapter 5 Playlist  
> 1\. Black Vulture’s by Halestorm https://youtu.be/rwHXqeYhtZI  
> 2\. Brilliant by Shinedown https://youtu.be/9eDRjiS059I  
> 3\. Lost Within by Fivefold https://youtu.be/uZSomi2sns8  
> 4\. I won’t Let You Go by Switchfoot feat. Laurel Daigle https://youtu.be/pfUssvjj4rs  
> 5\. Found by Citizen Soldier https://youtu.be/EdfhzKK3WJs


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always all editing is done by me, so apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> There is a lot of new characters thrown into this chapter, they would not wait. Impatient bunch of demons they are!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Ciel looked at Sebastian, noting his loves disbelief. “What?” He saw a flash of something white to his right, gasping when he turned his head. Wings… He had wings, wait, and he was blue? He gazed at his hands that were now the blue of the ocean before it hit the deep, instead of the pale porcelain he was used to. 

Sebastian couldn’t believe his eyes, his Ciel, his mate wasn’t just a demon. He was like Sebastian himself, Ciel was part angel. The sound of familiar wings broke him from his stupor. He looked to his father. Michael looked just as shocked as the rest. 

Michael glanced at his son. “I do not know.” His new son looked disappointed at his answer. 

“I think I do.” Lucifer said as he and Ukobach walked down the steps to join them. “This just has never happened before to those we save from Moloch.” Next to him, the other demon gasped as he understood the new princes’ reaction to his answer earlier. He had felt so bad for causing a trigger for the male. 

Sebastian suddenly understood. “Of course.” He reached out cupping Ciel’s cheek. “You were always meant to be an angel my Beloved. If all had gone as the contact stated, when I took your soul, I would not have consumed it. I was to take you to heaven. It is what we have done with the children humans dared attempt to sacrifice ever since it began.” He grinned at the disgusted look on Ciels face at that information. “I had always planned to bring you to my demonic father instead. I knew after what had happend with that unhinged angel, you would have refused.” 

“Indeed.” Ciel muttered before closing his eyes. As he was picturing turning back to his human form, he saw a network of glimmering dots. Four of the five lights right before him had glistening lines connecting them. It was Sebastian to his fathers, his fathers to each other, as well as to Ciel. It was Sebastian to himself. He also saw lines from Ukobach, he followed the one that was dimmer, yet just as strong looking as the others. He didn’t have to follow it very far, it seemed. The light was not far from the manor, but he had no way to know how far away just yet. All he could tell was the light was by around twenty-five other’s that had the same dimmer lines. As he let go of the line, he saw the large gathering the demons attempting this idiocy. He came back to himself inhaling sharply. He glanced down to see he was back to human, good…

Sebastian was sad to see Ciel change back, he cursed Moloch and his inconsiderate timing. Ciel had been magnificent, he craved to explore that newest form, inch by inch… He pushed that though away for now. Ciel had turned back into his human form but had yet to open his eyes. His mouth parted to call out his name when Ciel gasped and opened his eyes in such a way that Sebastian knew that something happened. “Are you alright?” He asked, crimson eyes soft with concern.

“Yes, I am.” Ciel assured him with a grin. Looking at Ukobach, he told him. “Your son is not far from here and seems safe right now.” 

“How…?” Ukobach attempted to ask.

“I was changing back when I saw a network of lights, all connecting to more. I realized it was to family members and mates when I saw Sebastian, Lucifer’s and my own were connected.” He kept Michael out of the equation as Sebastian had told him that many did not know of the connection. He looked back at Sebastian. “I cannot gauge the distance, but I know his son and about twenty-five others are close. The gathering demons are in between us and them.” 

Sebastian filed the new ability away to marvel at later. “Can you please inform the rest of what is to come? They need to hide.” He said to Michael, surprised when his father laughed. 

“They won’t hide, my son.” Michael stated, shaking his head at his son. He and his mate had spent the last 12 hours getting to know the humans, they wouldn’t walk away when Ciel or Sebastian was in trouble.

“He is right. We will not hide away while you fight for our family and new our home.” A female voice avowed from the top of the stairway.   
They all looked up to see the four once Phantomhive servants all armed and ready. Sebastian shook his head at himself, of course they would know what was happening. He did train them after all. He saw Aster sitting at Mey-Rin’s feet, his head cocked to the side in question. Sebastian nodded to the hellcat, silently telling him to stay with the humans.

Ciel grinned at them with pride for a moment, his face falling. “This is not our normal enemy. These are demons we will be fighting.” He didn’t think he could handle it if he lost them. He had already lost so much in his short years.

“Michael blessed all of our weapons. The bullets will work on these demons just as it would humans. We will fight Ciel and we will not fail to protect what we hold dear.” Mey-Rin assured him in the smooth voice she normally reserved for her enemies. The others nodding their agreement.

Ciel took a deep breath, stepping into Sebastian for a moment. He gathered strength, reassurance and absolute love that flowed to him through their bond. He sent a waved of love and gratitude before stepping back. “Alright. Send the signal.” He said, voice strong and assured to the lesser demon.

Ukobach was looking at the humans who were splitting up to get into position, amazed at them for standing fearless in the face of an army of demons heading their way. His gazed snapped back to the Prince at his order. “Yes, my Prince.” He walked over to the front windows, opening all six before falling back to the rest. “If I fail… if I fall…” He began.

“Your son will be safe, Uko, you have my vow.” Ciel interrupted him gently, his voice held conviction and promise.

Ukobach kneeled, bowing until his forehead touched the floor. He stayed there, not moving, barely breathing.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel when his baffled eyes met his own. “Tell him to rise, my love. He is showing his devotion to you as his prince, vowing to serve you always.”

“Oh, please rise Uko.” Ciel told him, his discomfort easy to see. “Thank you.” He told him quietly. He spun away, closing his eyes again to try to see the lights again. A split-second look told him what he needed to know.

Almost four years ago, the cult that kept him captive for a month… turning him into a slave… branding him… violating him… That cult had worshiped the very demon that wanted to over-take Lucifer and Sebastian to rule hell. 

The coward was hiding at the back of his ‘army’.

Ciel met Sebastian’s eyes. “They are going to attack any moment. Moloch, the coward” is in the back of course.”

Sebastian nodded, he was not in the least bit surprised. He glanced over to his parents, expecting them to be saying their farewells. No one but a very select few demons knew that they were mates, even less knew Michael was his father. They had bound his angelic side when he was born, later teaching him to conceal it, just as Lucifer did. Demons and Angels did not mix according to both species. Neither would have taken the mating well and neither would have let Sebastian live if they had known about him. “Father?” He asked his question in one word.

“It’s time, my raven.” Lucifer told him, equal amounts of fear and relief evident in his tone. “Although I do ask that you to keep your angelic powers bound for a little while longer. Unless there becomes a point where you or Ciel’s lives are at risk. Then all bets are off at that point.” He turned to Uko and put his fingers to his lips with a grin. 

Sebastian nodded his agreement. “Let’s get this over with.” He sighed as the first groups of demons entered the manor. He held back his laugh as the first fifteen demons saw not only that Sebastian and his mate were awake but that an archangel stood next to the ruler of hell. The family said nothing, waiting for the demons to make their choice and seal their fate.

Six of the fifteen wised up, while the other nine rushed forward to attack. They never reached them. Two shots rang out, barely milliseconds apart, dropping all who dared to attack. 

“Well done!” Lucifer cheered proudly, not taking his eyes from the other six. All of which were frantically looking around for the source of the gun shots. He gave them a half a minute more, only two found the humans. Uko and a young male with black hair. “You have two choices; fight for us or against us. I have never forced demons to fight one another before now, but you each came here after my son and his new mate… Your Princes! How utterly stupid demons are becoming.” Lucifer’s eyes had begun to glow red when he began. Now there was Hellfire flicking in those irises ready to burn to waste all who dare to endanger his raven and kitsune. “Choose. NOW!” 

“I will fight for you my Kings, my Princes.” The black-haired youth had stepped up to them and knelt at their feet at Lucifer’s option to fight with them. “Moloch stole my baby brother from our home. I only wanted to see him back in our mothers’ arms.” 

Ciel looked into the young demon, verifying his story. A quick glance at the rest showed him that he was the only one. He looked to Sebastian, giving him the tiniest of nods. Then shook his head when those beautiful crimson eyes slide towards the rest. Sebastian quickly prayed to his fathers to pass on the information. 

“My brother was stolen as well.” An older male told them.

“Anyone else?” Lucifer asked. 

Two more raised their hand. “Mine as well.” 

The three fell to the ground, crying out in agony. A blessed butter knife sticking out of their chests. 

“You should have known better than to attempt to lie to your King.” Sebastian told them darkly. “Do not fret however, tales will be told about you both and how you were felled by a single butter knife…” He grinned at his Beloved. “I dare say they will write limericks and such about it.” 

Ciel smiled back. “If not, we can start them.” He offered with a wink before sobering as he looked back at the remaining two. “Your King had demanded your answer, if he does not receive one in the next thirty seconds, your Prince will ensure you join those two.” He had perfected this tone a few years ago but had to admit it was much more intimidating in the deeper octave. 

Oops, he thought as the thirty seconds passed with not one of the demons saying anything. All six were still staring at him. He looked to Sebastian then to Lucifer and Michael. “Why are they staring at me? Do they want death by butter knife?”

His questions did not get answered as shots from above were heard and demons started to pour in through all points of entry. Ciel and Sebastian sighed at the sound of glass shattering.

“There is a door…” Sebastian scolded one of the males that jumped in through the window. “Have you no manners?” 

The young demon hurried over to Sebastian and Ciel. “Those other two will not fight for you, both were all too happy at the prospect of you and you father passing, my Prince. Please do not trust them.” His dark blue eyes showing his sincerity. 

“That is the feeling I am getting as well.” Ciel agreed. Sebastian took them out before Ciel finished speaking. “what is your name?” Ciel asked the demon who was now fighting beside him.

“Callen, your highness.” He answered, punching a demon back away from his Princes.

Both Sebastian and Ciel shuddered. “Please never call us that, Callen.” Ciel said as he kicked the demon coming to close in the chest, knocking him onto his back. He glanced at his mate. 

“I quite like being a demon.” He told him with a grin.

Sebastian laughed as he ducked out of the way at the object flying his way. “Who brings a spear to kill their king?” He hears a grunt as it impaled a demon that had come up behind them. He tossed a knife behind him to finish the bastard off.

“It was all I had!” A female demon told him, as she knelt down to grab a knife from a fallen demon. 

“Aislin?” Sebastian asked. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Asshole took my niece this morning. I tried getting word here to you guys but it was too late.” 

Sebastian growled low, the ground below him started to shake. Aislin was the daughter of Lucifer’s best friend, Zander. He had grown up with her and her brother, Caz. They were his closest friends. Caz and Dante had their little girl, Ula, only two weeks ago. 

“Hey, we just got this place!” Ciel complained as he swatted Sebastian’s arm. 

Aislin laughed. “Oh, I like you.” She told her friends mate as she took her place beside Ciel. 

Sebastian glanced over to her as he calmed himself. He imagined there had been quite a large fight between Caz, Dante and Aislin to who would be coming here. He smirked a bit when he realized she must have knocked them both out so she would be the one in danger, not her brother and his Aeternus Erastus.

Sebastian looked over to his fathers. By the thunderous look on both of their faces he could tell they heard. 

More demons poured into the manor. One of them managed to throw a knife into Sebastian shoulder, causing him to curse. 

Ciel’s head whipped over to look at his mate, eyes blazing amethyst as he took in the knife. A low rumble started, growing louder until the manor started to shake. The air rippled with power, both divine and demonic, it was justice and wrath. Tendrils of blue shot out throughout the manor. For some it felt like a gentle wave of peace and protection. For the rest it was as though they were dosed with holy oil and set aflame with hellfire. 

Sebastian blinked as those tendrils wrapped around him, removing the knife and healing him in the same instant. He could feel Ciel’s unconditional love and devotion the young demon held for him; it was glorious. Sebastian wanted to bathe in the warmth of his mates’ power, but screams kept interrupting him. Damn demons. He gently pushed the tendrils away so he could see what was happening. What he saw made his jaw drop. The demons on their side were wrapped in blue cocoons while those opposing were lit up in blue flame. Ah, that explains the screams. He turned he head towards his fathers grinning when he saw his beloved had cocooned them together. He knew both of them could break the Kitsunes' hold but held back out of fear of hurting him. He stepped up to Ciel, marveling at the beauty and the power radiation off of him. “My love, you can let go now.” 

Ciel blinked at him and nodded, beginning to pull his powers back. He kept those he had cocooned protected, letting go of their enemies first. Letting out another breath he was about to release the rest when he felt s surge blast through him. Confused he followed it to a blinking light in the area of the kids, but it wasn’t a demon. No! Ciels power shot out again as he fell to his knees crying out in anguish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Playlist  
> 1\. Rise by Super Fruit, Mary Lambert, Brian Justin Crum and Mario Jose (Beautiful cover!) https://youtu.be/U85U3dPuiR4  
> 2\. The Dark of You by Breaking Benjamin https://youtu.be/fc_S9jqXb5Q  
> 3\. A Reason to Fight for by Disturbed https://youtu.be/2axiYQYJMUU  
> 4\. Throne by Bring Me to The Horizon https://youtu.be/3wZqjFryiSM  
> 5\. When Legends Rise by Godsmack https://youtu.be/tNXdPI2JRUA
> 
>  
> 
> Also we will get more into the demon/angel forms in a few chapters, when there aren't a crap ton of demons about to attack. ( ;


	7. Chapter 7

“No!” Finny screamed as he watched Tanaka jump in front of him, taking the blade meant for the young man. He stabbed the demon with his blessed blade, quickly turning to the older man. “Tanaka… why?”

“You have a full life ahead of you, young one. Not like this old man.” Tanaka coughed, blood covering his lips. “Take care of our masters, Finnian. They are going the type of men that can change the world.” The last words were hardly audible, but Finny heard them. 

“Of course.” He told him tearfully. 

Tanaka nodded once. Finny stared in horror as the life drained out of the older servant. A sob escaped his throat, raw and painful. 

A grunt behind him made him spin around, another guard and come in. But was taken out by a boy around his age with white hair and scales on his cheeks. A snake came up out of his collar to look at him. “That was the last one, says Emily.” The boy said.

“Thank you.” Finny told him. “We need to gather the children and bring them to the manor.” He gave Tanaka one last glance before standing. He opened his mouth to ask other’s name when a bolt of power shot through the small building. A blinding blue light appeared by the door, fading into his masters and Sebastian’s parents. 

Finny stumbled over and fell to his knees in front of Ciel. “I couldn’t keep him safe, Ciel. I’m so sorry. He took… Tanaka took a blade meant for me.” He cried out, his head falling forward. 

Ciel touched Finny’s head. “I am just glad I did not lose you both.” His voice broke, tears falling down his face. 

Finny shot up wrapping his arms around Ciel as they both cried for their fallen friend. He felt Sebastian’s arms wrap around them both. They all ignored the commotion around them of demons being reunited with their parents, aunts or uncles. It took no time at all for the small building to be emptied of the demonlings. Two more set of arms held them when Mey-Rin and Bard came in, their shrewd eyes had taken the scene in a instant. The five of them held on tight to each other drawing in what comfort they could.

They stayed that way for a few minutes more until Ciel and Sebastian pulled back, a low growl on both their lips. 

All eyes looked to the door to see a figure dressed in red waltzing in.

“Hi, Bassy!!” 

 

`````````````````````

“Grell.” Sebastian intoned. 

“Reaper.” Lucifer spoke up, not liking the way he was looking at his son. 

“Oh, hello. Who are you?” Grell batted his eyelashes at Lucifer.

“Mine.” Michael growled low, pulling his mate into his side. 

Ciel burst out laughing. “Oh Grell, you moron.” 

The red head looked at him. “Do I know you?” The young man looked familiar, but he couldn’t place... “Wait, Phantomhive?”

Ciel nodded, letting his eyes light up. 

“Purple? What are you?” Grell asked coming closer, hand out to touch his face. A deep growl stopped him in his tracks. He looked over to the black-haired demon whose own eyes were the same amethyst gems. 

“That is close enough.” Sebastian’s voice held no room for arguments. 

“I am a demon.” Ceil told the reaper with a short explanation of what had caused his change.

Grell’s green eyes were wide as he listened. He looked at Sebastian. “Why are you still with this brat if you can’t have his soul?” His face twisted in confusion when he they all laughed at him.

Ciel and Sebastian both pulled their shirts down to show the reaper their Aeternus Erastus Mark. 

“Your mates?!” Grell squealed angrily. Wildly, without thought. he swung his chainsaw towards Ciel. A hand reached out and stopping the blade and the motor. “Wha?!?” It shouldn’t be possible. He looked up into raging white eyes. “How can you do that?”

“There is not much I cannot do.” Michael snarled at him, ripping the death scythe out of the reapers hands and tossing it to the ground. “I will not permit you to hurt my sons.” 

“Sons? What?” Grell squeaked. There were only a few beings that could stop a scythe. This being was powerful, he knew, he could feel the immense power coming from him. It crashed against his awareness like a raging sea. “Who are you?”

Sebastian stepped up beside his father. “May I introduce you to the archangel Michael.” He flashed Grell a feral grin, enjoying how white the reaper had become. 

“Oh my, we have seemed to scare him.” Michael turned to Sebastian. “Am I really that scary son?” His eyes once again green were now dancing with glee. 

Sebastian had to swallow the laugh that was bubbling up at his fathers’ antics. Lucifer on the other hand didn’t bother to try. “My love, you know you are terrifying with your heavenly wrath. Especially if it is your family being threatened.” He looked at the reaper. “I am Lucifer, Michael’s Beloved and King of Hell.”

Sebastian smiled wide. “Fathers, this is Grell Sutcliff, a grim reaper that killed Ciels aunt, right in front of him and tried to kill me. He also has an unfortunate crush on me and is unable to comprehend that he has and had always had absolutely no chance with me.” He turned to Grell. “I suppose I should truly introduce myself as well. I am Sebastian Morningstar, the crowned prince of hell.”

Ceil stepped up next to his mate. “Now is a good time to kneel.” He stage whispered to the reaper who just nodded rapidly before collapsing to his knees. 

The reaper started sobbing his apologies to the royal family, at least that’s what they thought he was doing as no one could make out any of the wailing words. 

Ciel rolled his eyes and stepped in front of the red-head. “Grell… Grell!” He yelled. The Shinigami finally went silent looking up into large blue eyes. “You are here for a reason.” They both look over to the fallen Asian man. “Please give him the respect he deserves.” 

Grell’s eyes turned understanding. “Of course. Tanaka was a good man. He was nothing but kind to me.” 

Ciel exchanged a look with Sebastian, both surprised at the seriousness in the Shinigami’s tone. Turning back to Grell he held out his hand to the side, the chainsaw flew into his hand. Ciel held it out to him. 

Grell stood, trembling. He took the scythe back, somberly he walked over to Tanaka. “May you find peace, my friend.” He whispered as he took Tanaka’s soul. Quietly he stamped his book and stood, turning back to the royal family. “There is something you should know, Vincent Phantomhive has returned.”

“What?!?” Ciel’s face lost all color. “But… How?”

“I really don’t know; his story is that he did not die but was gravely injured. It took this long for him to heal.” Grell shook his head. “All I know is that the Undertaker is involved in it.” He watched Sebastian take Ciel’s hand, giving his beloved comfort. He couldn’t help but smile, they were cute. “I am glad you have found your mate, every immortal that finds theirs gives the rest of us hope. Eternity is a long time to spend alone.” 

Sebastian nodded to the reaper, acknowledging his sincere words. “Ciel, what do you wish to do?” 

Ciel took a deep breath, drawing strength from their bond, he stood tall. “My father and the Undertaker will have to wait; we must deal with the mess that upstart left and see to our fallen family member.”

Sebastian nodded leaning down to kiss Ciel’s brow before turning to his fathers. “I take it Moloch ran like the coward he is? He must have left before you sent your powers out.”

Ciel rolled his eyes. “Of course, he did.” His tone so droll and matter of fact, it made Michael snort. 

Ciel smile at him was tiny but it made them all feel better. Sebastian, Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard were all looking at him with poorly concealed looks of concern. No matter the age he looked now, Ciel was still so very young. He had so much happened to him; his strength had always amazed them.   
But one could only handle so much and if he broke down no one would blame him one bit and they would be there for him.

Ciel took a deep breath, pulling strength to himself from deep within and from his mate. He could feel Sebastian’s worry for him as well as the wealth of love, it helped him keep standing tall, knowing he had this amazing being beside him for the rest of eternity. He’d be able to get through anything as long as he had him by his side. “Bard and Mey-Rin, can I as you to plan a service for Tanaka? I know that it is a lot to ask…”

“Of course, we will, Ciel.” Bard said immediately, cutting into Ciels words.

“And there is never too much to ask us, we are family.” Mey-Rin added with a loving smile.

Ceil smiled. “Thank you.” His voice grateful. He turned to Finny. “Now who is this guy here?” He turned towards the door that the demon who had helped Finny was peaking around the door, two snake heads were on each side of the boys. All three ducked out when they all looked at him.

Finny smiled at the action. “I am not sure of his name, but he took out the last guard. I had turned to Tanaka when he fell, not even considering the last one. He saved my life.”

Ciel and Sebastian’s eyes both lit up at the thought they almost lost Finny as well. They shot out the door, finding the boy with the snakes a few feet to the left. The boy fell to his knees in front of them. “Thank you for saving Finny.” Both bowed to him.

“Princes should not bow to the likes of us, says Bronte.” The demon said, his eyes wide.

“We do when you save a member of our self-made family.” Ciel said. “And what to you mean the likes of you?”

The guys face fell slack in disbelief. “As you can see, I am very different, says Emily.” He said, his tone lighter this time but his shock colored each word, his head hung low at the last word.

“So what?” Ciel asked watching the demons head snap up to look at him. “What do you have to be ashamed of? You are another being so of course you look different.” 

The demons wide, shocked eyes swung over to the other prince. “He is correct, there is nothing wrong with you and I would like to offer you a job on our estate if you do not already have employment.” 

“What… really? Asks, Goethe.” He looked back and forth between his princes.

“Of course.” Ciel said in an easy tone.

Michael and Lucifer walked out of the building then. They had a lovely threatening chat with the red reaper. As they drew closer, the young demon fell to his knees again. 

Lucifer walked straight over to him. He laid his hand on the boy’s head, then ran his hand over the head of the two snakes that were still popped up out of the demon’s collar. “My sons are correct, there is nothing wrong with you, Snake. You are in no way less, you are more. You are the only snake demon there is.” He gestured to Ciel and Sebastian. “They are the only Raven and Kitsune demons, are they less?” Snake shook his head. “No all of you are unique and special. Never let anyone tell you differently.”

“Thank you, my liege.” Snake looked over to Michael who was standing back away from the group. “Are you alright my liege?” He asked kindly.

Michael’s eyes widened. “I did not want you to be on guard like some demons are around me. My beloved and our sons are right, and I wanted you to feel better not worse with me here.”

Lucifer’s eyes were full of love as he looked at his compassionate mate. Michael's were the same when he glanced over to his mate. 

Snake looked back and forth. “My liege, all we can feel from you of kindness. I do not feel the need to be on my guard from any of you. To me that is the most amazing feeling to have. I do not remember the last time I did not have to guard myself.”

The royal family processed that information, all hated that the young demon had no place to feel safe. “You are safe with us. I assure you.” Ciel told him. “I do hope you will consider our offer.”

Snake smiled at them, it felt awkward on his face. “I would be honored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7  
> 1\. Are You Ready? By Disturbed https://youtu.be/fXrpnl3NkFE  
> 2\. Zombie by Bad Wolves https://youtu.be/9XaS93WMRQQ  
> 3\. Warrior by Avril Lavigne https://youtu.be/F78kmovZ5pE  
> 4\. Mine by Disturbed https://youtu.be/Trw1WiXjs0Q  
> 5\. Shatter me by Lizzy Hale and Lindsey Sterling https://youtu.be/49tpIMDy9BE


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait but this chapter has been an asshole. 
> 
> I wanted to say how happy each and every comment and kudo gives me! 
> 
> PerpetualStorm, thank you for your comments on each chapter, they really keep me going and make me smile!
> 
> Also, I've posted pictures for this fic and will continue to do so, the link is below.
> 
> https://herbal-witch-angel.tumblr.com/post/185889008027/for-the-fire-within-chapter-1

The Fire Within: Chapter Eight

Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny and Snake entered the manor first, shrewd eyes running over the demons in their new front hall. Mey-Rin and Bard quickly walked past the group and seemingly vanished at the top of their stairs. Finny stepped to the left as Snake stepped to the right, bracketing the royal family as the walked inside. Lucifer entered first, the gathered demons immediately going down to their knees in respect for their king. 

Sebastian and Ciel entered a moment later. Finny couldn’t help but smile at the way their steps were perfectly synchronized, they were the ultimate team to him. His saviors. They always had been, but the happiness and love they now radiated warmed his heart. Finny was lucky and proud to be part of their family. He watched their eyes dart to the top of the stairwell and back to him and Snake, making sure they were all safe, before turning to Lucifer as he stepped forward.

“This will not happen again.” Lucifer’s voice boomed through the hall. “Moloch will be found; he will never be able to touch another child again.”

Ciel stepped forward, glancing at his new father who smiled and nodded to him. “Are all the demonlings alright?” He asked the group.

Callen was the first to answer. “Aye, my prince. The older demonlings took care of the younger. They speak of snakes that tell the best stories.” He nodded his head towards Snake. 

“Snake, we must thank you yet again.” Sebastian said to the younger demon. “You saved the little ones and our Finny.” He tilted his head, regarding him for long moment. “If you are willing, I would like for you to become my second.”

Snake’s eyes widened as he stared at his prince, his body and his snakes frozen in shock. “I…I…” He stammered before closing his mouth. He took a calming breath before trying again. “I would be honored, my liege.” 

“Excellent.” Ciel smiled warmly at him. The new prince turned back to the demons. “Callen, could you come up here please.” 

“Yes, my prince.” Callen stood gracefully; his brother Kinney secure in his arms. He stepped through the demons in front of him. A hand on his shoulder stopped him from kneeling when he reached Ciel. He looked at the prince, head tilted in confusion.

Ciel smiled at him. “Callen, I would like you to become my second.” 

Everything in Callen stilled, he could not believe that this was truly real. When he came here, his only goal was to return his baby brother to his mother and father. There had been no choice between his father and himself on who had to come, if his father had come; it would have started a war. He had held no hope on making it through this alive, so assured he would be killed for the treason he committed by being a part of the attack. But here he was in front of the new Prince of Hell being given the immense honor of being his second. “Yes, my Prince. I am honored.” He rasped out with as perfect of a bow as he could make while still holding Kinney. 

Ciel smiled, happy Callen accepted. “Excellent, we will speak more after we are finished here.”

Callen returned his smile and nodded his agreement. He bowed again to the royal family before stepping over to stand next to Snake. The two shared a quick disbelieving look to the other that they were now the Seconds to the Princes before looking over to Lucifer.

Lucifer smiled brightly at his sons, happy with their choices. Both of the young demons were powerful, brilliant and loyal. They would find deep bonds of friendship with their seconds as he has with his own. He knew Zander, Caz and Dante were getting closer to the manor, Caz and Dante frantic to get to their demonling. He made a mental note to force Caz and Aislin outside before they began the fight he knew was coming. He understood why Aislin knocked her brother and his mate unconscious, coming in their places. Caz and Dante were Aeternus Erastus, if one died, the other followed. Little Mai would be left without her loving Father’s. 

He focused on the demons before him, giving them a happy grin. “I am pleased to introduce to you all, Sebastian’s Aeternus Erastus, Ciel Phantomhive. My son’s have the strongest bond I have seen, waking only twelve hours into their slumber.” He smiled inwardly as he heard multiple gasps from around the room. “Ciel is perfect for Sebastian and it is an honor to call him my son and the new Prince of Hell.” 

‘My beloved,’ Michael spoke through their bond. ‘Zander and his sons have arrived. I have informed them of your next announcement and as much as he would like to yell at Aislin, he stands with us first. I also offered to help yell at her.’ Michael said the last with such enthusiasm, making it damn hard to keep from laughing. 

‘I’ll help. Are you ready my love?’ Lucifer sent as he drew a deep breath to announce what had been kept from them for centuries.

‘I am.’ 

“I also have another announcement. I have kept this from you for a very long time. I hear the gossip my demons share with one another, about my lack of interest in any demon. I hear the speculation and lies about who my Sebastian’s other parent is. I hear the boasting of demons saying that they spent the night in my bed.” Lucifer watched as eyes went wide, mouths dropped as they realized what he was about to tell them. “The truth is quite simple; no, I have never had any interest in any demons, there certainly has not been any in my bed. The reason for that is Sebastian’s other father, my precious Aeternus Erastus. Our Eternal Beloved bond has been true and strong for centuries.”

Every demon watched as their king’s face lit up as the door opened to his mate. Silence reigned as they watched the male approach their king. Each could feel the immense power that surrounded him, every bit as powerful as their King and Princes. They watched as this being, this angel, stopped next to Lucifer and take his hand in his own. They all saw the fear warring with his happiness in their faces when they turned back to them. 

“I am proud to, finally, introduce my Aeternus Erastus and our cherished sons’ father, Michael.” Lucifer sent a grin to his mate and to his son, relieved but scared they would not accept his beloved. He did not want an uprising on our hands. Too many lives could be lost. Too many innocents could be lost in the crossfire. 

“The Archangel Michael?” A deep voice asked, there was no infection to his tone except curiosity. 

Michael nodded. “I am.” 

“Then congratulations are in order! Doubly so!” A demoness called out with a large smile. “For our both our king and our prince to find your Eternal Beloveds is gratifying. You give those of us without, hope we will find them.”

“I agree and if any demon has an issue with your fate given mate… well send them my way.” A booming voice stated from his left. Zander smirked at his King. Lucifer huffed out a laugh at his second.

“If I may be so bold my King,” Uko started. “Why did you not tell us?”

Lucifer sighed, hanging his head a long moment. The warm, hand in his tightened, reminding him that no matter the trial Michael will always be beside him. The tiny gesture gave him the boost of strength he needed. He looked back up, turmoil causing his red eyes to glow, reds began to swirl. 

“There is much discord between angels and demons. My fathers have feared xenophobia instigating an uprising. We do not want demons to go to war against demons, angels against angels or demons against angels. All this would bring is the loss of so many lives, today was hard enough on us. Yes, the demons we lost were after our own lives, but we have and will always mourn the loss of each and every demon.” Sebastian explained, giving his father another few minutes.

“We wanted to spare you any strife our mating causes, but today Moloch pitted you against us. He used demonlings against us. When I took over hell, my very first decree was that our little ones are never to be harmed, never to be used in any way. They are always to be cherished by all of us.” Lucifer’s voice became deeper, becoming a growl at the end. The ground began to shake as his anger rose. 

“Hey! Come on Dad, we just moved in here last night! I haven’t even had a chance to see it all yet.” Ciel complained, starting Lucifer out of his angry, earthquake inducing, thoughts. He could feel Sebastian’s struggle to contain his laughter at the sight of Ciel yelling at his father. Ciel rolled his eyes at his mate before looking back at Lucifer.

Lucifer laughed. “My apologies little fox.” He looked over to the group of demons. “I believe it is all in our best interests to clean this mess up before we leave, don’t you agree?” He received many nods.

A small demoness in the front spoke next, her voice quiet. “Why were we spared?” 

“Because your only crime was ensuring the safety of your young ones.” Ciel answered. “There is not one of you that was here willingly and when you realized we knew that your demonlings were taken, you all fought for us.”

“I have a question about that blue fire, where did that even come from?” A different demoness asked.

Lucifer, Michael and Sebastian all looked at Ciel, who slightly raised his hand to indicate it had been him.

“Why did you even let us come close to you if you have that kind of power?” She asked him, confused.

“I have only been a demon a total of four days, I did not know I was capable of it.” Ciel explained, a shy grin graced his face at the amounts of gasps he received. “The flames had burst from me when I saw the knife sticking out of Sebastian’s shoulder. After the flames removed it and healed him, I was able to read the intentions of all the flames touched, who it was that was here to save the child taken from them and who was here to kill my beloved, my new fathers and myself.” 

“Four days?!” Callen burst out. “You are able to use your powers to such an extent after only four days? That is extraordinary, my Prince.” He looked to Sebastian then to Lucifer. “Fate truly knew what they were doing, didn’t they? Who else but the first archangel, the general of heaven itself would be your equal, my king? Who else but our new prince, who I am guessing is the third most powerful demon, would be equal to Prince Sebastian?” He handed Snake his brother before walking over to kneel before the royal family, his fist firmly over his heart. “I Callen Eligos Carmichael, pledge my eternal love and loyalty to my Kings, Lucifer and Michael and my Prince’s Sebastian and Ciel. May my might and strength provide protection, my will fierce, brave and resilient and my mind aware, clever and astute.” He felt a wave of power flow through him as he tapped his fist to his heart three times. His pledge sinking into his powers as the royal family accepted it.

Snake stepped beside him, gently settling Kinney into Callen’s arms when he stood. The white-haired demon knelt where his fellow second had been. The three snakes he had with him poked their upper bodies out of his shirt, the small heads bowed as his own did. “I, Snake, Galvin Sirrush Fafnir, pledge my eternal love and loyalty to my Kings, Lucifer and Michael and my Prince’s Sebastian and Ciel. May my might and strength provide protection, my will fierce, brave and resilient and my mind aware, clever and astute.” He began to tremble as he tapped his fist against his chest at the acceptance, he felt from the most powerful yet the kindest beings he had ever met. He barely noticed each snake coil their bodies down his front, all tapping his heart softly with their heads. Getting to his feet he looked up seeing smiles on each royal. Warmth spread through him as he realized that those smiles were caused by him and his companions. 

Uko took his place when Snake stood and moved over to stand with the other second. He paused a moment, realizing he would not be able to properly perform the pledge with his precious son in his arms. 

Lucifer saw the fire demon’s hesitation and at once understood that Uko was not hesitating because he was questioning his pledge. He smiled kindly. “I realize letting your little one out of the safety of your arms after today will be very difficult for you. If you are comfortable with it, I would hold him for you, if making your pledge if truly what you desire.”

Uko stared at his King, eyes wide at the offer. “My King, your honor my with your offer. You are correct, I don’t believe I will be able to let him out of my arms or sight for some time to come. Other than my Beloved, there is no other’s I would trust with him than the four of you.” He gently put his son in Lucifer’s arms.

“What is his name?” Lucifer asked, gently running a finger down the baby’s cheek.

“He was taken before we had come to the decision, neither I nor Miyuki could come up with a name to fit him.” Uko admitted, his voice low and full of sorrow.

“Kaguya.” 

“Shining night.” Uko translated the Japanese name Ciel had offered. He looked at his son, contemplating the name. It was perfect. “Yes. He is Kaguya.” He smiled wide at Ciel. “Thank you, my Prince. You have given my son the perfect name.”

Ciel smiled back, he wasn’t sure where the name had come from. He did not remember Tanaka ever teaching him that word. It just came to him as he looked at the tiny child in his father-in-law’s arms. But wherever the name came from, he was glad he could help make the new father look so happy after the nightmare he just went through. “You are very welcome Uko.”

Uko knelt in front of the four incredible males. If not for his fair and just rulers, he would not have survived the day. His mate would have followed him and his son alone. Instead, they helped save Kaguya, trusted him with what they all learned about Ciel and even gifted his boy the perfect name. “I, Ignatius Ukobach Pyrrhus, pledge my eternal love and loyalty to my Kings, Lucifer and Michael and my Prince’s Sebastian and Ciel. May my might and strength provide protection, my will fierce, brave and resilient and my mind aware, clever and astute.” He smiled as he felt the wave of acceptance to his pledge. It resonated through him, leaving him with the feeling of unity and peace. 

He could hear other demons walking up behind him, he glanced back to see a line had formed. He flashed them a grin. He quickly stepped up to retrieve his son so the other demons could give the rulers the respected they greatly deserved.

Thirty minutes later, the last of the adult demons had pledged their devotion. As one the family took a step forward and bowed their heads, it was a show of great respect they bestowed upon those they ruled over. “Thank you for the tremendous honor. For all of you to give us your pledge both astounds and elates me. For you all to accept my Michael overjoys me. Thank you all.” Lucifer said, his face bright and happy. “Now for their safety, I do ask that you do not speak Michael or Ciel until we can return to hell.” They all agreed, no one wanted the angel hating demons to learn about Michael and attack when the royal family returned to their domain.

“Now, go and take the demonlings home to your loved ones. They must be sick with worry.” Sebastian told them.


	9. Chapter 9

“Now, go and take the demonlings home to your loved ones. They must be sick with worry.” Sebastian told them. 

“Be safe and know that if you feel as if the little ones are in danger, pray to me and I will come.” Michael told them. “This is my pledge to you in return.” He struggled to keep from smirking at the dumb founded expression’s he received.

“We will see you all in Hell at some point in the next month. Stay well.” Lucifer added before he ushered his family, the Second’s and Uko into a parlor to the right. Goodbyes and well wishes were voiced before the demons stood and took their leave. Snake was the last into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Uko and Callen, I am sorry to keep you and the children from your mate and your mother even longer…” Lucifer began, breaking off at the sound of fighting outside of the door. 

Ciel was the first to reach the door, much to Sebastian’s dismay. He threw open the door, taking in what was happening. “Are you kidding me?” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, ideally wondering if demons could get headaches. “Excuse me!” He yelled to Aislin and what must be her brother. “Can you people please stop trying to destroy our new damned home? Go fight outside like civilized beings.” He spun back into the room, pulling the door closed again. He rolled his eyes when he heard Aislin say that she really did like Ciel before both yelled back an apology before doing what he told them.

Sebastian pulled his lips between his teeth in an effort not to laugh while his father and his second didn’t even try, both chuckling away. Until bright amethyst eyes swung their way, giving them an annoyed look that had the king of hell and his powerful best friend clearing their throats while looking everywhere but at the new demon. Sebastian made the mistake of glancing at Michael. Father and son burst into laughter at the pout on Lucifer’s face. Ciel turned his gazed to them but couldn’t hold in his smile at the sound of his mate’s laughter. 

“Anyway.” Xander said after clearing his throat. He turned to Lucifer. “Can you all bring me up to speed on all that is happening?” 

Lucifer sighed, nodding his head. With Ciel and Sebastian’s help they were able to bring all three seconds up to date on everything. They threw around a few ideas on ways to capture Moloch, but all agreed to wait until after Tanaka’s wake. 

After the meeting Ciel pulled Callen to the side. “Go take your brother back to your mother and alleviate her fears. Are you able to return by morning or do you need a few days?” He asked quietly.

“I will take us two days to travel back to my mother’s. With Kinney I cannot travel at demon speeds. Demonlings cannot travel at those speeds until around five human years.” He explained. “As for my mother; I believe she will need to fuss over us for at least a day. I would rather not fight with her about anything at the moment. She has been through enough.” Callen answered truthfully. 

Ciel looked thoughtful for a moment. “We have room here if she’d like to come to Paris.”

Callen looked surprised at the offer. “I do not believe you will ever cease to shock me, my Prince.” Ciel just smirked at him while Sebastian laughed and nodded at him as he joined them, agreeing completely. Callen laughed as Ciel rolled his eyes at both of them.

Ciel and Sebastian froze, their heads turned as one to the front of the house. “Angel.” Ciel growled, his new family aside he still had a fear of them. But he wasn’t going to let them anywhere near his family.

“Yes.” Sebastian agreed, quickly realizing what Ciel was going to do and grabbed his shoulder as the Kitsune teleported in front of the angel, far away from the manor. 

Ciel looked at the stunned angel. His black hair in disarray, his clothing crumpled, but it was his haggard familiar face that made Ciel realize what the male was here for. He nodded to the angel once and flashed back to the manor.

Sebastian looked into the spot his mate had been just a moment ago and shook his head.

“I am Sebastian.” He introduced himself to the now confused being in front of him.

“I am Hanan. I do not mean to trespass, but I am seeking someone important to me.” Hanan bowed his head in respect to the Prince.

Sebastian regarded him for another moment, realizing exactly where his mate had gone and who Hanan was here for. “My Beloved is bringing Callen and Kinney now. Have no fear, your sons are safe and well.”

“How…” Hanan gaped. “You… you…” He closed his mouth, collecting his thoughts. His shock quickly turned to fear as the fact that the Prince of Hell now knew the secret, he and his mate had kept for the last three decades. “ Are going to punish my mate or our son’s because I am an angel?” 

Sebastian shook his head, wondering how many other families were going through this fear. ‘Father, can you come to me?’ He prayed to his heavenly father, not a moment later he heard his father arrive slightly behind himself. 

Hanan paled, his blue eyes filled with terror as he fell to his knees in front of Michael.

Michael looked at Sebastian in confusion. “What is going on?” 

“Hanan, please look at me.” Sebastian beseeched. He waited until the eyes so like his oldest sons met his. “I want to introduce you to my Father, Michael.” Those eyes widened, flashing over to Michael and back. “My family has lived in with the same fear. Our secret has only now been told to a select few demons as we feared an uprising from the older bigoted demons. However, my parents are tired of hiding and it will be announced within the nest month in hell.” 

“Hanan, I am very happy you found your Beloved and Callen is a great male. You have nothing to fear from me, my Beloved or our sons’. That would be terribly hypocritical of me.” Michael was quick to assure the angel. He’s always liked Hanan, he was a great angel.

“Dad!” Callen called, jogging the rest of the way with Kinney in his arms to their father. Hanan jumped up wrapping his arms around them both, tears of relief filling his eyes.

“Callen.” He murmured against his son’s neck, holding him one more moment before pulling back to look into his face. “You are alright, Kinney is alright?”

“We are both well.” Callen assured him, stepping back to place Kinney in his arms. He smiled as he watched his father kiss the tiny forehead before giving Callen one as well. “My Kings and Princes had figured out that Moloch had forced us here and helped us get the little ones back. They forgave us for what he did.” He glanced to Ciel and smiled wide. “Prince Ciel has honored me by appointing me his Second.” He laughed when Hanan’s jaw dropped at that news.

“You are now Second to the Prince of Hell?” Hanan gasped. His handsome face went slack with shock for a moment before he shook his head. “Alright, we will come back to that. For now, I need to fly to get your mother.” 

Ciel stepped forward. “Will it take you long to get there?” He asked with a curious head tilt.

“Normally it would only take me an hour to return from this distance, but I have expended a large amount of energy trying to find my boys. I am estimating it will take me two instead.” Hanan graciously explained. There was nothing he loved more than teaching, encouraging and nurturing a curious and clever mind. 

“I can get her for you. I can only imagine what she is going through at the moment with all three of you gone.” Ciel offered.

“My Prince, thank you.” Callen accepted on behalf of his wary father. “I’ll go with you so you won’t have to go through explaining, well everything.”

Ciel smiled gratefully, he did not want to have to go through extensive explanations of today. Hell, he hasn’t even had a moment to process everything that has happened. He pushed that thought aside for now. Processing will have to wait. 

With a quick kiss to his mate, Ciel grabbed Callen’s shoulder. He looked inward and followed the link that ran from Callen to his mother. They appeared on the back porch of Callen’s family home. A woman with dark hair sat in a porch swing. Her green eyes full of fear and sorrow as she gazed into the garden below. 

“Mom.” Callen called, his voice both happy and relieved. 

She looked over to the young demons. One small sob escaped her lips as she jumped up to throw her arms around her son. “Callen.” She leaned back, her hands cupping his face as she looked him over. “You are uninjured? Your brother? And who is this with you?”

Callen smiled at his mother and her rapid fired questions. “I am fine, Kinney is fine and in Dad’s arms while we came and got you.” He stepped back so Ciel and his mother could see each other. “Mother, may I introduce you to Ciel Phantomhive, Prince of Hell. He is Prince Sebastian’s Eternal Beloved.” She bowed to Ciel; eyes wide at the introduction. “My Prince, I introduce my mother, Aila Bathym Carmichael. She is a demon of herbs and precious stones.”

“A pleasure, Mrs. Carmichael.” Ciel smiled softly at her. “Let us return to Morningstar Manor and reunite your whole family.” He reached for both of their shoulders, hands stopping just short as a thought occurred to him. “Precious stones, you say? Callen remind me to find your mother when things calm a bit, I wish to find an amethyst ring for Sebastian.”

“The color of your eyes?” Callen asked, following his Princes train of thought. 

“His eyes are blue?” Aila asked confused at the exchange. “Ohh!” She gasped out as Ciel’s eyes changed to their demon color. She stepped closer to examine the color better, “Oh yes, I can find you a perfect stone that shade.”

“Thank you.” Ciel said happily as his eyes changed back to blue. He reached out again and sent them all back to his new home.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Sebastian swept his mate up to their rooms. While Ciel looked happy when he returned, Sebastian could see the grief welling up in his eyes. Ever since they awoke, it has been nonstop, one life altering event after another. Ciel needed to process, needed to meditate or talk them through and Sebastian wanted that to happen for his love sooner rather than later.

He be spelled the room to only allow entry to his fathers and his family including the new Seconds. After he double checked his work, he pulled Ciel into their room and after removing their clothes put him under the covers, sliding in behind him. He wrapped his arms around Ciel.

Ciel broke down then, tears sliding down his face. He turned over so he could bury his face in Sebastian’s chest, his grief at loosing Tanaka was almost overwhelming. He felt Sebastian’s hand run up and down his back, then slide his long fingers through is hair in an effort to soothe him. The older demon’s silent strength helped to comfort him more than any words could. The love and devotion coming through the bond warmed Ciel as his tears slowed to a stop. He lifted his head to capture Sebastian’s lips with his own in a gentle and so very loving kiss,

Ceils eyes glistened yet again as Sebastian called a towel to himself and gently rubbed the soft cotton over his cheeks. The look of love and reverence had ceil tearing up again but this time in happiness. The tenderness his mate was showing, helped to soothe the jagged edges of his grief. Making it easier to breathe, the grief he felt still powerful but not nearly as overwhelming. Ciel sat up a bit turning to smile down at his demon.

“Thank you, beloved. I feel as though I can breathe again.” Ciel kissed his lips softly.

Sebastian smiled into the kiss; happy he was able to bring Ciel some comfort. He wrapped Ciel up tight in his embrace as the young demon laid his head back on Sebastian’s chest.

After a few minutes of easy silence, a thought occurred to Ciel. He raised his head up resting his chin on his overlapped hands on Sebastian’s chest. He looked into those red eyes he loved so much. 

“Why was everyone so surprised we awoke after twelve hours?” Ceil asked.

Sebastian’s answering smile was almost blinding, clearly showing his pride and happiness. “I’ve never heard of any Aeternus Erastus’ slumber lasting for less than twenty-four hours, most take the full forty-eight. For us to wake so early, shows the strength of both our bond and our love.” Sebastian’s hand cupped Ciels check before sliding into the silky strands of his blue/gray hair. 

“So, I was correct earlier, I am one hell of a mate.” Ciel quipped, with a grin.

Sebastian laughed as he nodded his head. “That you are, my beloved.” His hand sliding down to the back of Ciel’s neck, drawing the younger demons grinning lips to his own.


End file.
